Crime and Punishment
by Northstar1982
Summary: Based on a Dream. Ozzy, on a mission, ticks Thrax off first thing in the AM. Not a morning person he retaliates painfully for poor Jones. Update! Chapter 7 "Thrax's Wrath" is up and I have chapter 8 in the making! Osmosis' arrogence get's out of hand and
1. Never Prank Thrax

Ok... I cannot be completely held responsable for this... I duno what I had last night before I went to bed or what about those Calvin and Hobbes comics I read inspired this but here goes... It's based on a dream so expect weirdness... Ok I don't concider this slash really... but if you want to you can... Hehe... I can't believe I wrote this thing.. Do NOT flame me for this... I will ignore it. If you have nothing nice to say do not say it.  
  
Crime and Punishment  
  
Osmosis yawned and streatched out on the couch. He was bored... Since he himself came to the multicellular world life had certianly been interesting. Drix and Leah had also ended up there and he hadn't really seen Frank yet from the outside.. anyway Northstar had asked him to accompany them on the mission to Earth, trying to mediate some peace agreements between the Autobots and Decepticons.  
  
He looked at the clock and grunted. It was Eight AM and Thrax wasn't up yet... He was still sleeping in the master bedroom. Northstar had left a long time ago to do some shopping and other various errends. Thrax, apparently, was not a morning person. This gave the white blood cell a devilish idea.  
  
Ozzy began rummaging through Northstar's medicine cabinet. He knew she was a trained natural healer and she probably had all kinds of stuff, he was looking for a local anasthetic... maybe one that she used for stitching wounds. Finding what he was looking for he left the bathroom and headed for a jewelry cabinet Northstar kept downstairs.  
  
Opening it he peeked around in there, most of the stuff was for her disguizes, formal occasions or just goofing with her sisters. Grinning he pulled a C-shaped metal ring with the edges rounded. Gathering his items he crept upstairs and tiptoed into the master bedroom. Thrax was snoring quietly. Apparently Thrax was also a heavy sleeper. This was good.  
  
Carefully Osmosis dabbed a little of the anasthetic on the side of Thrax's right nostral. Thrax stirred and growled in his sleep, but after a few tense moments he was sleeping deeply again. Grinning Jones slipped the fake nosering onto the area he dabbed the anasthetic, being sure to put just a little on the part that would go inside his nose so that that would be numb too.  
  
As the inside of his nostral wasn't quite numb yet Thrax stirred more this time and opened his eyes for a moment. Going somewhat pale Osmosis ducked, becoming a 'puddle' on the hardwood floor, but Thrax simply shifted positions and went back to sleep.  
  
He knew Thrax wasn't sleeping as deep this time so he backed out carefully and as quietly as possable, cringing when he hit the creaky middle step on the stairway. As soon as he got on the couch he snickered, knowing he was now home free. How wrong he was about to realize he was...  
  
Thrax finally woke up and scratched the side of his nose. He grumbled darkly and pulled himself out of bed then he managed to drag his feet over to the closet where he chose his usual attire. He slid his black trousers over his biohazard sign boxer shorts then chose one of three slate grey turtle necks, his trenchcoat was downstairs.  
  
He could have gone into the upstairs bathroom, but there was currently a cat in there being kept quiet while she recovered from surgery and he didn't want to be jumped on whilst on the toilet so he made his way downstairs, making sure to give Osmosis' snickering form a sneer as he walked past him to the bathroom.  
  
Jones held in his laughter for a full five minutes before he finall heard an enraged and shocked "ARGHHHH!!!!!!" from the general direction of the bathroom. Then he laughed out loud. Thrax stormed over to him, grabbing his trenchcoat and throwing it on. "What the HELL did you do Jones!?" the angry red virus demanded.  
  
"Well y'see Thrax," he snickered, "While you were asleep I thought you might wanna look scarier for this Horde guy sooo... I put a local on your nose and gave you a peircing." Looks great." he couldn't supress a giggle.  
  
Thrax, however, was not ammused. He was already usually cranky first thing in the morning and this morning Northstar wasn't here to quell it. Even worse he hadn't had breakfast or coffee which served to fuel his anger farther. He approched the white blood cell heatedly, eyes glowing and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
Osmosis's eyes immediately widened and he grabbed hold of Thrax's wrist. Figureing that things were getting way too dangerous he reached out, grabbed the nosering and pulled it off. "She there.. heh heh.. it's fake.. It was just a joke. C'mon man chill out. You're way too uptight..."  
  
Thrax sneered... Not Ozzy's desired reaction. Just when he thought the virus was going to gut him he dropped him back on the couch. He winced as the arm of the chair hit his lower back and watched Thrax carefully. There was a chair seperated only by a small table that was against the wall right by the one the couched was backed against. Thrax sat in it and calmly put his boots on over his stocking feet as Jones returned his attenion to the cartoon he'd been watching on TV.  
  
"You know Jones you act just like a little kid.. with these stupid pranks and cartoons."  
  
"Star watches em..." he stuck his tounge out.  
  
"She knows when to be serious... You just plain act childish..."  
  
Osmosis was about to make some snide comment about him lightening up when he suddenly felt a strong clawed hand wrap around his wrist and with a sharp jerking motion the white blood cell found himself draped face down across Thrax's thighs.  
  
"What in the hell're you doing?!" he wanted to know, rather shocked and more than a little freaked out. Was this really happening?  
  
"You're acting juvinile Jones... I'm gonna treat you like it.."  
  
Before Osmosis could utter another word he felt Thrax's left hand begin to slap on his backside. For a moment Jones feared Thrax was going to peirce his skin with his claw and that would be deadly. After all it was on that same hand that his most deadly talon rested, but he didn't. He simply continued his onslaught.  
  
"Dude are you really spankin me?!"  
  
Thrax's voice was deadly calm. "What does it look like Jones? Or rather... what does it feel like?!" he raised his voice and hit him harder.  
  
Jones supressed a yelp and jerked sharply to try to get up, Thrax only pushed down roughly betwen his shoulderblades and allowed the tips of his claws to graze him warningly. If Osmosis struggled too much he'd be wounded by them.  
  
He clenched his teeth and hissed in frustration, waiting for Thrax's claws to shift their position, then at the right moment he reached behind him to hit Thrax in the face, his goal being to startle him just long enough to get off his lap. It didn't work out the way he planned however, Thrax simply caught his wrist in a lightning fast move and pinned it painfully behind his back. "Bad idea Jones... Really bad idea.." Thrax growled and to his horror Ozzy felt Thrax's left hand reach around front to undo his belt.  
  
Osmosis began to struggle violently, but they were quelled by a couple of Thrax's claws begining to dig into the back of his neck as his arm was roughly jerked up farther on his back. The claws were almost peircing his skin. The white blood cell had no choice but to hold still as the buckle of his belt was undone and his jeans slid down nearly to his knees.  
  
Takeing a deep breath Ozzy simply resolved that he'd have to look for another oppurtunity to escape. As he planned this he was jolted from his thoughts by Thrax. "I'd hoped not to have to do this Jones... There are parts of you I never really wanna see... now lift up."  
  
"Do what?!"  
  
"I ain't playin with you Jones!" Thrax emphacized his words by tightening his grip painfully on his wrist, "Now lift your damn hips or I'll cut off your stupid tightie whities! And I ain't gonna be gentle about it either!"  
  
Jones turned his head to look the enraged virus in the face. Thrax's eyes were calm, but the firely glare that burned through him warned of some nasty injuries if he didn't. Swallowing he turned his head back the way it was and reluctanly obeyed Thrax. The virus wasted no time and took hold of the back of them, shoving them down with his jeans, then he promptly resumed the spanking.  
  
He felt it more now. As much as Thrax's strong hand hurt over his clothes it hurt even more on bare skin. He bit his lip against the pain, wondering for a moment if Thrax could possably be careful enough with those claws to avoid scratching him. He shifted and felt Thrax's grip tighten on him again, he hadn't loostened it from the last time and circulation was being cut off to his hand.  
  
Noticeing Jones' hand begninging to turn pale he released his grip on his wrist and replaced his hand on his back, claws stratigically placed between his shoulders to discourage too much struggling. He started slapping harder but wasn't sure if Jones noticed it or not as he was sure it was hurting him more and more.  
  
"Arn't you done yet?!" Jones snarled.  
  
"Nope... When I'm done I'll stop." he said firmly.  
  
"What you enjoy lookin at my ass?! Are you gay or somthing?!"  
  
"No Jones I'm not, but you just made another mistake."  
  
Thrax stopped spanking again and Osmosis felt a wave of fear wash over him. He'd already bared him completely, totally humiliateing him, what could he possably do unless he was gonna... oh yuck he couldnt possably be about to do that could he?! The thought made him queezy and his butt clench tightly. "Hold still Jones..." he heard Thrax say, "This is gonna sting for a moment."  
  
Osmosis turned his head and instantly regretted it. He watched in horror as Thrax's foreclaw came to life. "Don't worry Jones... It's not gonna kill you... If I were gonna kill you you'd be a smouldering heap by now..." The addressed wasn't comforted much... "buuut it's not gonna be pleasent either... now as I said... hold-still." his voice was stern and angry  
  
Osmosis winced as he felt a sharp needlelike pain dead center in the middle of one of his buttocks then the same one in the other. "Ready Jones?" Thrax asked, but rather than waiting to see if he'd answer Thrax simply gave him a sharp whack, wrenching a yelp from the hapless cell that he couldn't supress.  
  
Ozzy was completely confused. He knew that Thrax wasn't hitting any harder but yet it hurt more. Whatever Thrax had done to him it increased his sense of pain in his lower region, thereby making each swat far more painful. He felt another blow in the same spot and clenched his teeth, determined not to give him the satasfaction of hearing him cry out again.  
  
He held his body as still as possable, tenseing all of his muscles at once, but was forced to relax before he got a cramp. Thrax chuckled above him, causeing Osmosis to clench his fists in fury. He jerked and kicked his legs in an attempt to push Thrax's right hand with his body to where he wouldn't be clawed when he wiggled free but Thrax grabbed hold of his waist instead and held fast. "Cut it out.." He warned and hit him full force once before continueing to spank him harder than before. Osmosis hissed in pain, stifling as much of the cry as he could and let his breath out audibly before holding it again. "Looks like I'm starting to get through to you Jones.."  
  
Angry and humiliated Osmosis snapped back. "Fuck off Thrax!!" He swallowed when Thrax stopped spanking him again. The last two times he stopped he did somthing to make it hurt worse. "Ok... Thrax... dude that didn't mean the way it sounded kay man?"  
  
"Sorry Jones... I'm begining to think you like makeing a bad situation worse.."  
  
He turned his head again, for a moment he glanced at his backside, which had a conciderably darker complexion than the rest of him. Winceing he looked back at Thrax, who was rummaging for somthing beside the chair. His grip loostened unconciously. For a moment Ozzy thought it was a trick, but, deciding to take a chance, he jerked and this time got completely off his lap and almost got away. He probably would have too if his pants were not currently around his ankles from struggling.  
  
Thrax was startled for a moment, but managed to grab ahold of Ozzy's wrist and yank him sharply back down accross his lap. Jones let out a 'whoof' as the wind was knocked out of him. He barely picked up Thrax's growl as he felt his hand come down on him again, not even giving him a chance to catch his breath.  
  
Osmosis sucked in his breath and held it, holding the chair in a tight grip. Thrax was hitting full force now, he knew. As the pain increased the cell's hands almost ripped the material, but still Thrax didn't stop. He didn't have a chance to recover from one blow as it was replaced with another. While it was true that the pain of the previous one somwhat dulled him to the new sting it was still a constant pain in a concentrated location and that pain was growing. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes.  
  
After about five minutes Thrax stopped, leaving Osmosis gasping for breath. "Alright Jones... Do that again and I won't stop till you're half unconcious... got it?" he nodded slowly and let out an involuntary yelp as Thrax slapped him full force one more time. "Now lay the hell still while I find what I'm lookin for..."  
  
Jones decided this pause in his punishment was best used to catch his breath. After a moment he heard Thrax grunt so he turned his head again to see what he'd been looking for. "Heh heh... Check it out Jones."  
  
Thrax held the object in his view and his heart sank. In his hand was a wooden back scratcher that Northstar kept beside the chair. It was a little over a foot long, about a third of an inch thick and two thirds of an inch wide. It was made of bamboo and coated with a kind of laquer to protect it so he knew good and well it would be strong enough to withstand the force of Thrax's blows.  
  
Eyes widened he looked at Thrax's face, which was unwaivering. "I really am getting through to you arn't I? I'm gonna give you the same peice of advice I did before Jones.. You lay there, be as still as you can and do not try to get up again or I'll stop and come back with somthing more painful... do you hear me Jones? Do you understand?"  
  
He took the impliment by the opposet end so that the handle would be what struck his poor bottom. Osmosis nodded quietly, but Thrax's eyes narrowed, "I said; Do you understand me?" Thrax raised his voice slightly and as Osmosis was still looking at him he both saw and felt the stripe accross his behind. Ozzy sucked in his breath and let out a quiet whimper. "Well Jones? I'm waiting... and not very patiently I might add." He wanted a verbal answer.  
  
"Y... yes." the pain he'd been feeling kept his voice from being as even as he would have liked. He felt another short warning sting accross his rear. "What was that for?!" his tone changed quickly at Thrax's glare.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Oh, you gotta be kidding me.."  
  
Thrax's responce was to sigh and give him about ten or fifteen more stripes with the back scratcher. Ozzy hissed in pain."Now Jones... do you understand me?" He grabed him under the chin and forced his head to turn sharply to the right to face him. "And look at me!"  
  
Osmosis opened his eyes slowly, Thrax grinned inwardly when he saw the fear starting to form behind them, but outwardly he kept his face twisted into an angry glare. "Y...Ye..." He seemed to have to force the words out, "Yes.. sir..."  
  
Thrax let go of his chin. "Good..." With that he laied his right hand flat on his back and began again. Jones hissed under every blow, keeping his eyes shut tight. How long had this been going on now? Would it go on until Northstar finally got home and put a stop to it? The thought filled him with horror because she wasn't expected back until that afternoon. He found himself scilently praying that if this ended soon he would never ever pull any sort of a prank whatsoever on Thrax again!  
  
Osmosis whimpered as one of Thrax's blows struck him right where his bottom met the tops of his thighs, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He had been close to tears as it was with Thrax useing his hand full force, he'd never be able to hold back with this for long. Then a thought struck him, what if that was what Thrax had planned? He wanted him to break down right there across his lap and wouldn't stop until he did! Ozzy's mind screamed a protest. He couldn't allow that to happen! It would be just too much humiliation! No matter how long it took he had to hold out until Northstar got back and save whatever shreds of his dignity he could.  
  
Seeming to sense the cell's thoughts Thrax started pauseing a bit more between strokes and spanking harder, allowing him to feel the full pain of every blow. "C'mon Jones... I know it hurts." Thrax said softly, almost soothingly. "You oughta see the welts I'm raising here.." He tried to resist farther but he couldn't help it. A couple tears defied him and slipped from the corners of his eyes anyway.  
  
"Stop... please..." he begged, "C'mon enough already.."  
  
Thrax felt his hand grab hold of his ankle, for a moment he took it to be more resistance, but realized it was a plea. "Not yet Jones... almost but not just yet.."  
  
He sucked in his breath, "Please... while I still have some dignity left..." he was whimpering.  
  
"Sorry Jones.. I ain't totally through to you yet.. almost though." he began spacing his blows out more and even put a few stripes on his thighs.  
  
Osmosis let out a half sob, "Thrax... stop... please.."  
  
Ozzy barely regestered the claws on his back that were holding him down begin to gently stroke between his shoulder blades, "Not yet..." Thrax's cool, smooth voice assured him, "but soon.." He curled up into an almost fetal position over Thrax's lap, nearly unable to stand the pain of the blows anymore.  
  
The white blood cell sucked in his breath deeply, but when he let it out again it was a sob. Thrax turned his main attention now from Jones' bottom and focused on his head and shoulders. He could hear the cell speaking but his voice wasn't much over a whisper. He was saying just two words over and over again "please stop...please stop... please stop..." and with every sound that came from his mouth his voice would break just a little more.  
  
He began striking him just a little harder. "Almost there Jones... Don't worry it ain't gonna kill you..." Thrax figured Jones had about had enough and it was time to 'bring it on home' so without warning he began spanking him full force. Accross his lap Osmosis cringed and his pleas were interrupted by a howl of agony and submission. Thrax winced for a moment, the sound hurting his ears, but he didn't stop.  
  
Osmosis now began to sob outwardly, holding onto both the chair and Thrax's leg and burying his head in the arm of the chair. He just couldn't stand it anymore and completely broke down in tears. His shoulders heaved violently as his sobs wracked his entire body, but still Thrax went on.  
  
The cell began to feel light headed. He was hyperventilating and his entire rear end felt like it was on fire. With one more devastating blow Thrax stopped again, his right hand resting lightly between his shoulderblades, his left resting on the arm of the chair with the back scratcher still in it.  
  
He tensed again, terrified. What had he done to set Thrax off this time? Fearing the worst he didn't move, he didn't dare, but his grip on Thrax's leg did tighten and he continued to whimper and sob, gasping for breath. "Ok Jones... now I think I've gotten through to you... and thoroughly."  
  
Slowly Jones turned his tear-stricken face to Thrax's. "Oh yeah..." the virus reached out and wiped a tear away, "I've gotten through to you." he put the impliment away and released his grip completely from Osmosis Jones, who was still too terrified to move or do anything but bawl over Thrax's knees. "You can get up now... unless you're comfortable there.."  
  
Slowly, very slowly Osmosis slid from his lap and broke into sobs again. He pulled only half heartedly at his jeans as Thrax got up and headed toward the kitchen. When he came back Jones heard him set somthing on the table between the couch and chair, then he stopped him from pulling his clothes back up. "C'mon Jones..." his voice wasn't angry anymore, but Osmosis still cringed when Thrax took hold of his hand and gestured for him to lay back accross his knees. Osmosis was still blubbering but obeyed, bracing himself for another series of blows.  
  
He yelped as he felt a sting, but it wasn't Thrax's hand or the back scratcher. It felt more like cold cloth on burnt skin. Turning his head he saw that Thrax was patting a washrag on his bottom, and every couple seconds he'd dip it into a bowl of water and ice. He continued until Jones' sobs turned into occasional sniffles then stood him up and laied him on his stomache on the couch then handed him one of the pillows.  
  
Humiliated and broken he took hold of it and buried his face in it crying. He refused to even look the virus in the face. Thrax ignored him and took the time to remove Ozzy's shoes so that he could slip his lower clothing the rest of the way off. Osmosis tensed again, not sure what he was about to do then he sucked in his breath painfully as he felt the cool material of a blanket slide over his inflamed bottom.  
  
"You got a couple blisters out of it... but I'd say you've learned a few things..." He then grabbed Jones under the chin and forced him to look him in the face. "Pull that crap again and Northstar has a nasty looking sharpening strap upstairs that she uses to keep the blades of her daggers and throwing stars nice and sharp." The cell's eyes widened and he started blubbering again. "It'll hurt so bad I'll have to tie you down to use it and ain't nothing gonna stop me until you're unconcious kapesh?" he glowered menacingly at him  
  
"Yes sir." Jones answered quickly, not wishing to anger the virus again.  
  
"Good... now I'm hungry so you just lay there and think for a while.." Jones looked down, even more humiliated by being talked to like a child. He was still sniffling but other than that no longer crying when Thrax finally came out of the kitchen and sat back down, setting a tray on the coffee table. He watched him, but didn't move. "Sit up Jones." He gave him an 'are you nuts' look. Thrax narrowed his eyes and pointed to the back scratcher leaning against the middle table.  
  
Whimpering, Osmosis did as he was told, sucking in his breath as he forced himself to put weight on his bottom. Almost immediately Thrax put a glass to his lips, at first he resisted but found it to be ice water. "Crying makes you dehydrated, and you did a lot of it baby." he told him and let Jones take the glass. When he looked on the table he noticed that there were two plates on the tray. Both had scrambled eggs, bacon and a biscut with jelly on it.  
  
Shaking, Osmosis reached out and took a plate. There were also two glasses of orange juice on the tray and a mug of coffee on Thrax's side. He eyed the orange juice. "You can have it when the water's gone Jones..."  
  
Jones almost glared at him for talking to him like a kid again, but thought better of it as he started on his eggs, occasionally being prompted to drink the water by Thrax. The virus sipped his coffee as he ate, keeping his eye on Jones, who was regaining his composure. He was the first to finish as Osmosis was having to eat slowly.  
  
"You still crying Jones?" Thrax asked when he'd finished eating. When Osmosis didn't answer he plucked a tissue from a box beside the couch, "C'mon, here... dry your eyes and blow your nose.. that sniffing's driving me nuts.."  
  
Ozzy blew his nose, but his eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't be crying if it wern't for you.." He was looking at his glass of half finished orange juice so he didn't see Thrax scowl, but he heard it in his voice.  
  
"No Jones... You wouldn't be crying if it wern't for you." Osmosis looked up at him sharply, "If you hadn't decided to be a moron and pull that stupid prank first thing in the morning you wouldn't have gotten yourself burned!" His ire was being raised again.  
  
Osmosis leaned back on the couch and stared at his orange juice then set it back on the table, he didn't much feel like finishing it. He sensed rather than saw Thrax get up from the armchair and sit beside him on the couch. He started to look at the red virus but before he could turn his head he felt Thrax push him back down on the couch.  
  
Ozzy's cytoplasm went cold wondering what Thrax was about to do. Thrax noticed it but ignored it, pushing the white blood cell to his side and pulling the blanket to his chin. "Get some sleep.." He told him.  
  
Reluctantly Osmosis did as he was told, but only because he was exausted from sobbing anyway. He didn't think he'd be able to get to sleep but he turned his back on Thrax and closed his eyes anyway. He tensed when he felt Thrax's claws on the back of his head.  
  
"Thrax... what are you doing?"  
  
"Didn't you ever get spanked as a kid?"  
  
"Well.. yeah.."  
  
"Didn't you ever get this?"  
  
"Get what?" Jones turned to face him, the tears could still be seen drying on his face.  
  
"Ah... I see..." Thrax Pulled the blanket back up to Ozzy's chin. Jones pulled back, freaked out again.  
  
"Stop.. why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"  
  
"You'd rather I hauled you over my lap again?"  
  
Jones shook his head in answer.  
  
"Eh... just what I'm used to I guess.. When Ali's in trouble I do this to her after I punish her.." he stroked his head again. "Let's her know I care about her.."  
  
Osmosis sniffed again and as Thrax stroked him with the back of his claws. He buried his face in the pillow and sobbed. Thrax just let him go, sitting back in the chair and turning it to a news station. Jones hated the news but said nothing.  
  
There was a 'Lethal Weapon' movie on HBO when Northstar walked in and kissed Thrax on the cheek. Thrax smiled, covering her cheek with his hand. When he asked her about her errends she made a razberry gesture and a thumbs down, indicating that they had worn her out and at the moment she just wanted to rest. She was about to say somthing when she looked at Ozzy, who had his back turned to them, laying on the couch.  
  
"Thrax... What's wrong with Jones?"  
  
"Eh... he just got dangerously bored and ended up getting burned.."  
  
"Define 'burned'... What did you do to him? Why can't he sit?"Thrax looked at her then she pointed to her head, "Empath love.. Empath.."  
  
She walked over to the white blood cell and sat beside him on the couch. Reaching over to gently turn his head to face her she saw the dried tears and irritated eyes from his crying and turned to Thrax for an explanation.  
  
Sighing he explained everything to her, from Jones' stupid prank to his punishment (she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Osmosis Jones getting a spanking) to making him eat and lay down afterwards. When he finished Northstar sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Well Osmosis concidering what he's been putting up with from you I'm surprised you're not still over his lap.. You rather deserved it I think."  
  
Jones was scilent and averted his gaze from hers, cheeks turning red.  
  
She pulled off the blanket and pushed his breifs back up on him, wrenching a pained hiss from the cell. She then gave him his pants back to put on. He slid them on gingerly and reached back to rub his sore butt.  
  
By that evening he seemed to be back to his old self, though when he was about to call Thrax obnoxious names as usual he wisely decided against it at a warning glare from the Virus. At dinner he kept shifting uncomfortably in the hard wood chair as they discussed security protocals and a short recon mission Northstar planned to undertake eairly tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Jones' attitude, while curbed for the moment, was still much of an irritation to Thrax, even if Northstar ignored it for the most part, and the cell had managed to, once again, find his way onto the business end of Thrax's ire. This time it was in the form of an arguement over the fact that Ozzy was unhappy with his position to provide cover fire if needed.  
  
"Jones... You're in the back for a reason.. Long range with firearms... we'll be close range with claws and daggers... If you ask me you're getting the better end of the deal here!" Thrax's patience with the cell was, once again, wearing thin.  
  
He ended up getting a few more whacks for that one, but Northstar didn't let Thrax give the cell quite the spanking he'd wanted to. Both were relieved when the mission ended and they returned to their base on Etheria. 


	2. There really is no excuse for this lol

Um.. hehe... ok I have no excuse for this... um... yeah...  
  
Appologies to Nova who reviewed before... See I thought you were somone local who always reviews very harshly and I usually take stuff from her more pesonally than I do from anyone else because she also tends to go on and on about how she didn't like this one part if anything about it comes up in conversation later... When I asked her later about what I thought was her review and she told me she hadn't read it yet I was like ".......crap..." Eh...email or im me if you want me to explain in a way that I won't confuse the crap out of you... lol  
  
Now that I've apologized for being a total ass... On to the Ozzy- whomping... Poor Ozzy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Now Osmosis had recently become cheif of security. Northstar, seeing that being tactical advisor and head of demolitions in addition to security cheif was taking it's toll on Rico, she assigned the task to the zealous white blood cell.  
  
At this point (about a year after the mission) Jones was bringing in the latest security report and modifications to Northstar's office. Unfortunately she was off base for some meeting so he had to take them to the next ranking officer... Namely Thrax.  
  
"Ozzy... This won't work... Security is way to laxed in this sector and it's a vunerable point... Change it." Thrax now usually only called him Jones if they were in the control room during operations or when he was in trouble.  
  
"Exactally! See when the Horde tries to break in there we'll have some guys waiting secretly there and take em! Or maybe it'll be safe because the Horde'll think we'll do that so they won't attack there... either way it'd be safe..."  
  
Thrax didn't even try to follow that "Jones... what!?" he sighed and gave him back the datapad, "Here.. make the nessicary changes... "  
  
"No way man! Check it out.. this'll work!"  
  
"It's too dangerous... No Ozzy, I won't approve it."  
  
"Dude it'll work!"  
  
Thrax's temper was rising. "Jones..."  
  
"It will work! If you'd really look at it you'd see that!"  
  
"Jones..." Thrax stood up "I've looked it over and the answer is no.. now I won't tell you again to change it! That's an order!"  
  
"Fine... Jackass.." Jones muttered, snatching up the datapad, "You'll see how well it works." he really had no intention of obeying orders.  
  
"That's gross insubordination Jones..." Thrax growled dangerously.  
  
Thrax's eyes flashed and in the next moment his claws were wrapped around Jones' arm. Osmosis tensed up. He'd gone way too far this time and he knew what was coming. He also knew that there was no fighting it.  
  
Now that mission on earth was the first trip he'd ever taken over Thrax's knees, but it was by no means the last. Oddly enough over time he and Thrax had formed a bit of a bond as a result of that. Jones had never known his father. He'd left or died or somthing when he was little and he'd ended up having to take care of his mother most of the time. He'd never had a father figure and oddly enough Thrax had become the closest thing to that he'd ever known. It came from the way Thrax treated him after he'd been punished coupled with the fact that they'd actually shared a few man to man conversations made it rather diffacult to continue their enemity.  
  
He only reminissed for a few seconds becasue Thrax had yanked Jones closer to him by the arm and had him fixated with an icy stare that burned right through him. For a moment he concidered maliputlating his structure to slip out of his grasp and get away and out, but that idea was immediately shattered. Last time Thrax had recaught him, pinned him to the floor with one knee and used his own belt to almost literally burn the pants from his backside. The experiance had left him bruised and literally unable to sit for a week.  
  
"You know what to do Jones..." His tone was full of warning as he let go of the cell's arm.  
  
Resigned to his fate, Osmosis sighed and followed Thrax to the back of his desk. There Thrax took out a couple items, one was a ping pong paddle that he'd had the painful experiance of the virus useing on him before and the other was a switch. Ozzy's heart sank when Thrax also went to the weapons rack and took down the sharpening strap.  
  
"Choose..." He motioned to the paddle and the switch. Ozzy knew that the strap would be used reguardless.  
  
Hoping the pain would be less with it he chose the switch. Nodding, Thrax put away the paddle and gave Jones an "I'm waiting" look. Jones shuddered again. Whenever he wasn't simply hauled over his lap that ment he was to be bare from the begining. Not allowing himself to tremble he undid his belt and slid his trousers down as he draped himself over Thrax's thighs. He'd learned the hard way that if he just laied there and took the punishment he'd be in a lot less pain in the long run.  
  
Without another word Thrax raised his right hand and began spanking him. Jones closed his eyes. This was easy to take without a sound. It didn't hurt so much, but the real grimace on his face came from the fact that he knew this was just to warm him up... That strap would do far more damage to his skin if it were used on a 'cold' bottom.  
  
"You're gonna be feeling this one a while Jones..." Thrax told him matter- of-factly.  
  
Jones hissed when he felt the blows get harder. Thrax's hand was bad enough without knowing that there were soon to be impliments involved. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. But he did remember to pull his hips just a little away from Thrax's leg. He'd noticed to his confusion that he usually got a bit 'stiff' when Thrax started out with his hand, but the moment an impliment was picked up it would go away and he was able to focus more on the pain of the spanking and how to lessen it rather than hiding his erection.  
  
Thrax started to spank harder and Osmosis gulped, he knew that he'd stop soon and move on to somthing more painful. He was right on the money. After a few good smacks Thrax stopped and picked up the sharpening strap. Ozzy tensed up and shut his eyes, tears already forming. He'd felt it before and he remembered all too well how badly it hurt.  
  
Senseing the cell's fear Thrax stroked the back of his head slowly. "Will you need to be tied down again then?" Ozzy shook his head. The first time he'd ever used that strap Jones had struggled so violently that Thrax had had to tie him down to keep the cell from getting seriously injured. Thrax' hadn't been lieing about how painful it was. Nodding Thrax raised his arm and Jones sucked in his breath sharply as the leather burnt across his buttocks.  
  
He paused for a moment then struck again, feeling every muscle in Jones' body tense up. He feared the strap and usually it's meer presence in a room was enough to keep him streight. Jones was yelping after every blow but not allowing himself to break down. Despite the fact that he knew it ended sooner when he did he still couldn't bring himself not to fight it.  
  
Jones took hold of Thrax's ankle and squeezed slightly in a plea for him to stop. Thrax did gently stroke his shoulders but at the same time he strapped him harder as a reminder that no amount of pleading would stop this until he was fully ready to stop. Ozzy was soon whimpering under it's kiss.  
  
Bawling he burried his head in Thrax's side and began to sob. The strap never took very long to have that effect on him. He felt the Virus' strong left arm wrap around his shoulders compassionately even as the merciless strapping continued. Every stroke caused his body to jump and his shoulders to shake with his sobs.  
  
Thrax squeezed him gently and started strapping his thighs. Ozzy whimperd and his legs jumped and kicked but he fought the urge to try to get up, bawling harder into Thrax's side. He always found it easier to take the painful punishment this way. Even while burning up his bottom Thrax wasn't entirely 'cold'. When he was trying to submit to so dire a strapping he'd sooth and hold him even as the leather bit into his flesh. It made it easier for him to endure it and reminded him that it wasn't being given out of cruelty.  
  
The left side of Thrax's favorite black trenchcoat was now drenched in the white blood cell's tears. Ozzy's arms were wrapped around Thrax's, which made the spanking just a little more akward for the Virus, but Thrax didn't protest. The cell was simply absorbing the affection he so craved and Thrax freely gave it even throughout the punishment.  
  
Nearly through with the strap, Thrax began landing his blows full force on the hapless and inflamed blue bottom accross his thighs. Jones screamed out and clutched onto Thrax tighter, but didn't get up. Full force ment that another phase of his punishment was nearly over, but it didn't stop him from sobbing harder, gasping for breath as the wide strap seared his bottom and thighs. With another devastating blow Thrax stopped then pulled Osmosis immediately into a warm embrace.  
  
Not one to refuse the comfort, Osmosis slid his arms around his waist and sobbed bitterly into his shoulder. He felt a strong but gentle clawed hand lain on the back of his head and gently stroke him. "Shhh Ozzy.. It's ok.." Thrax soothed. "I know..." he squeezed him a little bit, "It's not over though you know that.." Remembering that Thrax had yet to give him the licking he intended, Jones tightened his grip and sobbed harder. "No.. S'alright baby... Just stick it through."  
  
Powerful arms scooped him up and carried him to the sofa that Thrax had in his office. There was also a small table nearby that Thrax had already set a glass of water on. He set Jones on his knees on the floor and Thrax allowed him to rest his arms on his lap while he made him drink the entire glass of water. Then he let him go into the bathroom to relieve himself.  
  
When Jones came out of the bathroom with his pants kind of held up in front of him he peered toward Thrax, the virus had the switch set on the table in front of him, a bowl of cool water and a bottle of baby oil already prepared for when it was over. He winced and his lower lip popped out a little unconciously. He'd hoped that he'd decided to waylay that part of the punishment.  
  
Obeying the command that he gave him with his eyes, he laied face down back accross Thrax's thighs. For a moment Thrax stroked the back of his head reassuringly then he picked up the switch and began whipping him.  
  
Jones yelped and tensed up. This hurt a whole lot more than he'd barganed for, especially on a bottom that was already tender and agonizingly sore from a strapping. Clenching his teeth and his fists he resolved to bury his face in Thrax's arm again. His sobs came back almost immediately and his cheeks would reflexively clench and unclench at every bite of the switch.  
  
Thrax sighed as he planted a nasty blow right at the tops of his thighs. He didn't entirely enjoy reducing Osmosis to a sobbing mess like this, but most of the time that was the only way to really get through to him. A slightly harder lick on his right buttock caused Ozzy to jump and sob louder. "I'd advise watching your tone in the future Jones... I doubt you want to make this trip again."  
  
Osmosis shook his head. He'd tried to utter a 'No sir' but he was beyond speach at this point. All he could do was cry and cry he did, wanting nothing more than to go back to his quarters when this was over and just cry with an ice pack on his butt.  
  
He let out a half whimper-half yelp as another lick kissed him harder than before and boo-hooed, expecting every blow after it to be the same. Thrax did switch him a couple more times but then Osmosis felt a pause. There was no way it could be over this soon so he covered his head with his hands and whimpered, waiting for Thrax to get whatever he was planning to do over with.  
  
Thrax was simply looking at the white blood cell's now midnight blue bottom. One of the stripes he'd lain was far darker directly down the middle than it should have been and it was spreading.... He had broken the skin. He'd spanked Ozzy plenty of times, but never had he broken the skin and he hadn't ment to this time.  
  
Slowly, shakily he put the switch back down on the coffee table while Jones sobbed and cried over his lap, Without a word he stroked his back and head with his left hand as his right dipped a rag in the water and gently patted it on the sore bottom beneath him.  
  
Osmosis hissed in pain, especially at a particularly intense spot on his left cheek. Slowly he turned his face toward Thrax's, his own tearstricken and flushed. Thrax seemed oddly upset... far diffrent than what was normal after such a punishment.  
  
"All right I'm done now... You've been punished enough."  
  
Before he could get up himself Thrax picked him up and held him in his arms, shushing him and strokeing his back. He had him in an unusually protective embrace and was rubbing his back up and down. A little confused, he only halfway hugged the Virus back.  
  
"I broke the skin...I'm sorry.." he whispered, pushing him away for a moment to wipe the cell's tears away with his thumbs then he held his head to his chest and rocked him.  
  
"T... Thrax..?" he managed, blubbering.  
  
"Shhh..." he kissed Ozzy on the forehead, somthing that hadn't been part of the normal 'making up' process in the past.  
  
Ozzy was so startled he stopped blubbering for a moment "Uh..."  
  
One of Thrax's thumbs stroked his cheek as his gentle massage continued.  
  
"Uh... Seriously..." Jones sniffled, remembering the inquiry he haughtly made over his lap a year ago "Are you gay?" then he tensed a little, expecting to be pushed back over his lap again.  
  
After a pause Thrax finally answerd him. "No..." he said calmly.. "But now that I think about it, I am bi I think..."  
  
For a long time nither of them did anything. Jones was shocked, not having expected the virus to say somthing like that. Before he could open his mouth to say somthing else to the virus he felt his lips on him again in another kiss... this time it was on his mouth. Breathless from both the spanking and the kiss Jones could say nothing.  
  
"I want you to know I have noticed Ozzy.." the cell stared at him as he continued. "I know that for a few of these punishments you've gained an erection while I was useing my hand... I couldn't allow you to enjoy it so I continued with an impliment so that you would learn... but I have noticed..."  
  
As much as he was already blushing, Jones blushed more at this.  
  
"Don't be embarassed Ozzy..." Thrax told him gently. "I've felt a sort of excitement as well..."  
  
Gasping in pain and shock, Ozzy felt a cold sting as Thrax poured a little baby oil onto his sore bottom and his hand begin to tenderly rub it in. He whispered somthing in his ear but he couldn't understand it. All he was really aware of was the feeling of his head on the Virus' strong, protective shoulder and the same Virus' hand soothing his bottom.  
  
Sniffling he burried his face in Thrax's chest, begining to relax a little bit as a few other muscles started to tense up without his knowledge. Still holding him, Thrax gently laied Osmosis down on the sofa, taking off his coat and draping it over his shoulders. Jones sniffled again and burried his face in his throat.  
  
Still laying beside him Thrax planted a few more tender kisses on top of the cell's head, a couple of his claws found their way inside his thighs as he continued to sooth his bottom. The two men looked at each other, both their faces turning a little red. Then Thrax turned the cell's face up toward his to kiss him again.  
  
Jones was afraid. He'd never had anyone kiss him like that before.. Even Leah. Truth be told he really didn't have as much experiance in the bedroom as he bragged about. Wait... why was he thinking about that now. Slowly he made eye contact with Thrax, who had the cell's bottom gently cupped in his hand.  
  
"Can you feel the heat Thrax..?" Jones muttered and it came out a whole lot diffrent than he intended it to.  
  
Osmosis could see the Virus' eyes dialate in sudden arousal and the hand cupping his bottom began to caress. Jones let out his breath in a slow hiss and involuntarily brushed his groin against Thrax's leg. Thrax's other hand slowly slid around Ozzy's back and up his shirt as he bent down to kiss his throat.  
  
He arched up, he hadn't given his consent for this, but he hadn't exactally protested it either. The hand that was once caressing his tush slowly slid down to push Ozzy's slacks the rest of the way down as the other took hold of the back of his leather jacket to pull it off. Jones let the material slide off his arms, still laying on the inside of Thrax's trenchcoat.  
  
Wordlessly he slid his hand over the front of Thrax's grey turtleneck and up to his throat. Thrax closed his eyes and let out a low growl, pulling Jones closer. Ozzy tensed up at the growl, becoming afraid again. Confused Thrax looked down at the now-frightened cell then realized what it was. Smiling reassuringly he pulled his head to him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I growl for more reasons than anger." he said kindly and embraced Jones once more.  
  
Letting out a soft sigh Ozzy wrapped his arms around his waist, the last remnants of his tears being wiped away and dried on the soft material of his grey turtleneck. As if acting on instingt Osmosis started to pull one of the arms of his turtleneck off him. When he paused, nervous Thrax simply slipped it off himself and bunched it up behind Ozzy's head then he slid the white blood cell's shirt off him.  
  
Ozzy swallowed. He was now totally nude under the scrutinous yellow gaze of the virus above him. As he looked up a little sheepishly Thrax bent down to kiss him again, sharp tips of his claws running down his side, causeing a shiver to go up and down the middle of his back.  
  
A hungry look in his eyes Thrax shifted Ozzy's position on the couch so that he was sitting up. The smaller male whimpered at the painful contact on his poor injured bottom. "Shhh..." Thrax soothed and touched his cheek then both his hands began to caress the cell's lap. Ozzy's eyes half closed and he tried to move his feet apart a little, but it was restricted by his pants around his ankles. He still had his shoes so they wouldn't come off.  
  
Thrax, sensing the problem slipped His shoes from his feet and pulled his pants off completely, leaving the cell starkers save for a pair of white socks with blue stripes on the ankles. Jones shivered when he felt Thrax kissing his thighs. Thrax's coat still lay unfolded and forgotten on the couch and oddly enough the friction of it on his inflamed bottom caused his erection to extend to it's full length.  
  
Officer Jones tilted his head back and moaned as he felt Thrax's lips touch the base of his hardness then whimpered in pleasure at the pointed tounge sliding over the tip and touching the inside of the little hole.. "Thrax.." He murmored, letting his fingers slide through his dreadlocks. Thrax gently scraped his deadly claws down the side of his thighs and Jones lifted his hips up in pleasure.  
  
Just as the pain of the strapping had been almost too much to bear, the pleasure as Thrax's mouth began to engulf the head of his manhood sent him reeling. Jones whimpered in pleasure as Thrax's tounge drew paterns along his shaft, copying the movements Northstar had made on his own member so many times before.  
  
Thrax's tounge pressed flat against his manhood, his claws reaching behind him and raking his back, but when he got to his tender bottom he gently rubbed and caressed it, feeling the warmpth leftover from the spanking. He licked a little precum from the tip of Ozzy's throbbing manhood and then began kissing slowly up his abdomen back to his mouth.  
  
Breathless the white blood cell managed to kiss him back, their tounges wrestleing inside their mouths in a struggle for dominance. They broke off for a moment then Thrax, noticing that Jones had him at a disadvantage, kicked off his boots and began sliding down his slacks. Once they were down to his knees Jones stopped him from removing his boxers. Thrax looked at him, afraid for a moment that he'd gone too far with the cell again.  
  
"Wait a minute... are those little duckies?"  
  
Thrax utterly broke down laughing at that question. "Yes Ozzy... They're little duckies... " He leaned down to kiss him again, kneeling between his thighs. As he kissed and caressed his face and neck Jones was sliding down his boxer shorts, completely freeing Thrax's erection  
  
Jones was begining to get nervous again. He'd never seen another man's penis before. (Unless you count the shower in the men's locker room and you don't dare stare there!) Least of all a fully erect other man's penis. Sensing his tension Thrax sat by him and took his hand, then kissed his cheek tenderly.  
  
Loostening up he turned around and started to smooch with Thrax. Chuckling Thrax took hold of the younger man's hand and slowly guided it to his own throbbing member. "It won't bite you know.." he whispered. Swallowing Ozzy slowly began to stroke him, if a bit clumzily. Stroking him gently on the back of the head Thrax whispered. "Just pretend you're pleasureing yourelf baby..."  
  
Jones gently squeezed at his shaft and massaged his tip with his thumb. "Oooh yeah..." he muttered into the boy's ear and pulled him closer. Osmosis jumped a little when he felt Thrax's hand begin to stroke his bottom again, the Virus' right hand coming up behind his head and gently raking his shoulders with his claws. His real surprise came when Thrax's index claw found it's way in his tight opening. He stopped stroking Thrax and looked into his face.  
  
Once again the cell found himself pulled into the stronger mans embrace and gently pushed into a prostrate position on the couch. Kissing his shoulders Thrax picked up the cloth from the bowl again and wiped the cool water over his bottom, breifly tracing the little cut he'd made earlier. 'Strange how that little mistake triggered this..' he mused.  
  
He reached over and took hold of the bottle of baby oil, Jones watching him the whole time. Then he poured a little bit onto his bottom again and rubbed it in to sooth it farther before pouring a little on his rectum. He positioned himself carefully behind the cell, but rather than penetrate him he leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Do you want this?" his need was burning, but he had to know if the young cell wanted it as badly as he did. "I won't go any farther without your sayso..."  
  
Ozzy paused for a little while and senseing that he wasn't quite ready yet, Thrax began kissing his shoulders and stroking his arms as one of his hands slipped around to stroke his hardness again. Osmosis exhaled shakily and thrust his hips into Thrax's hand a couple times. The tips of his claws lightly grazed his abdomen. Jones arched up and rubbed his shoulders agaisnt Thrax's bare chest, groaning.  
  
"Thrax... I.." he managed through his gasps.  
  
"Tell me what you want Jones..." he whispered heatedly, though he expressed what he wanted by probing at his opening with his tip.  
  
"I.. I want.." he shivered as Thrax's claws traced the outside of his thigh. "W... would it hurt?" In this sense Osmosis was a virgin. He'd never in his life been with another man.  
  
"I promise I'll be careful baby..."  
  
He nodded. Thrax gently picked up one of Osmosis' arms and held it to his chest, pulling the cell closer to him. Jones braced himself for a powerful first thrust but instead what he felt was Thrax's tip slowly proding agaisnst his opening. As Thrax moved his hips at a controlled pace he gradually increased the ammount of his erection that he let slide into him.  
  
After a few slow thrusts Thrax picked up the baby oil again and added just a little more lubrication to Jones' hole, letting his fingers slip inside him, loostening him up farther by sliding his fingers in and slowly pulling them out. Once he felt him loosten up inside he lubed up his entire erecton with the baby oil then he leaned forward and whispered again. "Ready baby?" he asked seducitively. In responce he recieved a kiss from his partner.  
  
Smileing, Thrax dipped his tounge into Ozzy's mouth and slowly slid his full length into him. Osmosis gasped in pain/pleasure. Thrax held him close and held still, whispering comfortingly into his ear as he allowed him to get used to having him inside him, wrapping his hand around Jones's shaft.  
  
When Osmosis began to move his hips and grind against Thrax's hand he began to gently thrust within him. As he slowly slid out then back in again Thrax groaned. It was such a unique feeling being inside another male. He let out a low, gentle growl and nibbled on the cell's neck.  
  
Beneath him Jones moaned, grinding his hips both against Thrax's hand around his member and against the hips thrusting inside him. His entire body was trembling in pleasure and he was enjoying the feeling of being held close to the Virus, of feeling him thrusting inside him.  
  
His senses were reeling. Jones wasn't able to stand it any longer and he came, spilling his load over Thrax's hand and the couch. Moaning loudly he let his body collapse beneath him. To make it easier on him Thrax put one of the larger pillows from the couch under Ozzy's stomache so that his bottom would still be held up as he thrust.  
  
"Oooh Jones..." Thrax muttered, his hand moving from Ozzy's now-limp manhood to his torso, gently caressing his chest. A few seconds later he filled the cell's insides with his climax...  
  
Groaning they collapsed together onto the couch in the 'spoon' position, Thrax's head on Ozzy's and just cuddling. Osmosis turned around and looked at Thrax, wondering for a moment if he was going to be impaled now, but that thought was quickly dashed to peices as Thrax pulled his body closer to his. It was then that he noticed that it was chilly and he shivered.  
  
"Cold?" Thrax asked him.  
  
"Yeah kinda..."  
  
The virus smiled and raised his own body temprature a little bit and shifted so that Ozzy was between him and the back of the couch. Much warmer now Jones snuggled up to him and nuzzled his neck, musing over how cool it was that Thrax could do that. "You're exausted Jones... get some shuteye.." with that he kissed him on the forehead and the last thing that he was aware of him before sleep claimed him was a set of powerful red arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. 


	3. Pissed off pill

WHEW!! Chapter 3 that I've been working on forever is finally done... I seem to be writing an ongoing Ozzy-spanking story here... Yes I like Ozzy. Yes I think he deserves a spanking and yes I think Thrax and even Drix would do it if he pushed them enough... Thrax had to find SOME alternitive to punishing him since killing him is out of the question if I wanna write some scene's I have planned out for my other fanfic. ^^ Hope you enjoy... and no flamy pooh! *giggle* GAA! did I just giggle? Don't mind me... I'm hyper today.. *smirks* Special thanks to Draco for inspireing this inadvertantly and to MarsW who helped me greatly in getting this sucker started. lol Couldn't have poluted these innocent peoples minds without you. ^^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The microscopic duo had adjusted well to this new world. Osmosis remained security cheif while Drix had become a senior officer and advisor to Northstar. Ozzy had gotten rather jealous as she didn't often come to him for advice, but then he reminded himself that he was one of the top ranking officers, above Drix, so he didn't put too much thought into it.  
  
Currently the two were taking a break from Duty. Both of them were in the officer's break room drinking some coffee. Ozzy had, as usual, put the unusual packet of hot cocoa in his coffee in place of creamer and had loaded it with sugar.  
  
"Ozzy that stuff will put you on edge the rest of the day and burn you right out tonight."  
  
"Aw who cares... I need an 'upper' man.."  
  
Drix laughed. "You're hyper enough already."  
  
"Not possable!"  
  
Drix smirked. The cell had been energetic since the day he first met him. He recalled with a mental shake of his head how quick he'd been to come up with an utterly disgusting story of the neighborhood he grew up in. Drix had quite nearly lost his lunch.  
  
"Hehe.." Ozzy chuckled, "Remember when we met... our first case?"  
  
"Yes Thrax..." he sipped his coffee, black, two sugars, boreing. "Ironic that we now work for him eh? Come to think of it... It's ironic how he's not so intersted in an epidemic anymore... strange.."  
  
"Eh... whatever..." he took a swig of his own, "We probably coulda taken him out that time in the zit though... if things had gone the way I wanted them to.. ah well... no use cryin over spilled milk huh?" he grinned and put another spoonful of sugar in his coffee.  
  
Drix smirked, soon the white blood cell would be bouncing off the walls. "Well fortunately Frank ended up being ok.. So.." He wished to avoid another annoying Ozzy-rant.  
  
"Hey Drips!" Drix cringed inwardly, he hated being called that, "remember when you busted in there after those germs blew my cover?" he snickered, "You were dancin like a freak!"  
  
Drix crossed his arms as Ozzy mocked some of his 'moves'.  
  
"I mean here I was about to be impaled on a flaming claw of death and you were like;" He flailed his arms around in a movement that rather resembled some alien bird's courtship ritual than a dance move.  
  
The pill made a 'face' "At least I wasn't the one being captured by those germs in the first place..."  
  
"Hey man... If you'da been there sooner I'da been fine... I mean I said five minutes and you were there in like ten..."  
  
Drix sighed, "You didn't exactally let me know where you were so it took longer to find you.."  
  
"You looked like you were havin too much fun destroying the dance floor." He snickered and had another gulp. "If that stupid bacterium hadn't hit me in the back I'd have stayed in the disguize and we'd have both got the drop on them.."  
  
"I think perhaps your mouth got you in trouble in there.." Drix was getting annoyed. "We have to get back to work in a few.. Why don't we wrap up huh?"  
  
"Hey man chill... I mean yeesh look at you... Have some fun and take a joke once in a while.."  
  
"Ozzy... There is a time for fun and a time for work.. You should focus more on base security and less on 'partying'.."  
  
"Sheesh have a cow..." He put his feet on the table.  
  
"That is a very imature additude for a professional... How have you kept your job?"  
  
"Hey!" Ozzy snapped, "I get my job done... so what if I have a little fun on the side?" he stuck his tounge out.  
  
"Oh you call it fun do you?" Drix shot back, "I call it irresponsability!" he crossed his arms in anger. "You're acting like a... like a child!"  
  
Osmosis snorted, "Puh.. Fine then... whatever.." He smirked, "I outrank you so what're you gonna do... spank me?" he chuckled, though if it were Thrax in the room at this point the virus would probably do just that. He was about to think of somthing else amuseing when he felt his shirt being grabbed in a large red hand as he was lifted completely out of the chair, feet not touching the ground. "Hey what th!" he protested  
  
"That's a very good idea.. Thank you Jones.."  
  
"What are you doin!"  
  
"What should have been done long ago.."  
  
Drix now had a bit of a delema. As he had no legs he also had no lap to turn the hyper and now struggling white blood cell over. "Hmmm..." he mused, the easiest way to do this would be to either pin him on the table or simply drape him over his right cannon arm.  
  
After concidering the cell's struggles for a moment he decided to take him under his right arm for restraint as if he were carrying a rug. After a protesting "HEY!!" from Osmosis, Drix locked the rec room door. He felt the blood cell begin to change shape and remembered how he disguized himself while entering the zit.  
  
"Don't Ozzy, or I'll call Thrax in here... I don't think he'd object to this at all. I'm sure his orders would be to retain your shape."  
  
"Damnit Drix!" Ozzy shouted, kicking. "I'm your superrior officer and I'm ordering you to let me go!"  
  
"You can put me in for a repremand later then.." Drix said mater-of-factly, "Sorry Ozzy but you pushed me... so I'm pushing back for once."  
  
Ozzy let out a yelp as Drix's hand colided with his prone bottom.  
  
"I'm tired of your childish games and little bits of teasing Oz.." another sharp smack hit home and Osmosis began trying in vain to squeeze through the curled arm that held him, the narrower he tried to make his waist, the tighter Drix's grip became. "It's fine once in a while." He raised his hand highter, "But now.. is... not... the.. time!" each word was accentuated with a defening smack.  
  
Sighing Osmosis allowed his waist, which he had currently narrowed to about an inch wide trying to get out of Drix's grasp. As Ozzy's waist began to return to normal. Drix loostened appropriately to accomodate the cell, but continued his task.  
  
He held is breath trying to think of how to get out of this. Deciding to rely on old methods he continued twisting and pulling his torso, trying to get it out of Drix's iron grip, but it wasn't much use.  
  
Man this hurt! Drix's hand was almost as big as Ozzy's entire bottom so he felt it about everywhere when the pill struck him. It also didn't help matters that Drix was made of a hard... whatever he was made of... that really really didn't feel very nice when it hit you.  
  
His hands clawed and shoved at the pill's chassis, trying to pry open a space big enough for his present body shape to fit though. When that didn't work he tried to keep it where it was when he narrowed himself again, but to no avail.. Drix proved to be the stronger one at every turn and hit him harder in responce to everything he tried.  
  
"Would you stop!" Osmosis demanded, kicking and even biting his partner. Drix really didn't seem to notice the bite but he noticed the kicks.  
  
"You're not doing yourself any favors Ozzy..." Drix told him calmly..  
  
"Man this can't get any worse.." The white blood cell grumbled, big mistake for him to voice his displeasure in that manner, he discovered.  
  
"Ooooh yes it can.." Drix told him and undid Ozzy's belt.  
  
"NO!!" Ozzy protested, struggling more violently, "NoNoNoNoNo!"  
  
It wasn't any use. His belt and pants were undone and the latter slid down his legs. Osmosis braced both his hands on Drix's cannon arm and pulled and shoved, feeling his white and blue breifs joining them. "OW!!" he couldn't surpress the cry as Drix's hand contacted with bare skin.  
  
Rather than a steady struggle now he jerked and pulled directly after each blow. He wondered if anyone else had to put up with this. Grunting with pain and effort he tried again to pull out of the tight grasp of the cold pill.  
  
"C'mon stop.." He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Osmosis yelped as Drix slapped one of his thighs then returned to his bottom. He sucked in his breath, trying again to get away but he was getting exausted from struggling, but he still jerked away after every blow and it seemed that no matter how he tried to move his bottom out of the way, Drix still hit him directly on target.  
  
He probably wasted too much energy trying to get away because he now didn't really have the strength to demand that he stop, much less struggle so he kept as still as possable, every muscle tense. It was only his hand but it still hurt so bad. His eyes closed. A mistake.. the pain seemed to increase tenfold when he did that so he did his best to keep his eyes open.  
  
Ozzy gasped, "Please Drix.." he pleaded.  
  
Drix almost stopped at that but didn't. Ozzy inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, trembling. The corners of his eyes filled with tears as his grip tightened, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"Honestly Jones.." Drix scolded "I don't see why you can't grow up and act your age once in a while... you really do do this at the most inopurtune times.."  
  
Osmosis sniffed, fighting the pain, finally resigning himself to just take it until Drix finished. He did his best to hold still, but it wasn't easy. Drix's hand left a dark imprint wherever it struck and each one felt like he'd sat on a car hood in the middle of summer.  
  
He exhaled slowly, letting out a sob as he did so. He wasn't sure if Drix really knew how badly this was hurting him. He gripped Drix's cannon arm tightly, tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away for a moment, only to cry more, small drops falling on the pill's arm.  
  
Finally Drix stopped and set the sniffleing cell on his feet. He didn't have to ask what Drix wanted next as he pointed to a corner of the room. Sighing he walked over to the corner and faced it, tears streaming and blushing madly in embarassment.  
  
Attempting to regain his composure, Ozzy rubbed his sore bottom, trying to sooth away the lingering sting. He found the embarassment almost unbearable, but he stayed where he was, not wanting Drix to decide he hadn't had enough yet.  
  
After a while Drix floated over to him and wrapped his right arm around the cell. For a moment, Osmosis thought he was hugging him from the way he did it but Drix actually had him draped across it. Sensing what Drix intended, he whimpered, but stayed in position, hoping that compliance would keep it from getting too much worse.  
  
To his surprise and horror he felt Drix removing the belt on his pants from the loops. Desire to escape took hold and he fought to get up. Anticipating it, Drix's hand immediately flew to his shoulders to hold him down. "Stop it.." he warned as Osmosis continued to squirm.  
  
Drix's hand was near his neck and for some inexplicable reason an image flashed though Ozzy's mind of Drix breaking his neck. Of course he knew the cold pill would never do somthing like that, but at the moment Osmosis was just plain scared of him. He methodically removed the belt from Ozzy's pants and then sat down, the frightened white blood cell still draped, trembleing over his arm then he made sure Ozzy's pants were down to his ankles and he was completely bare from the waist down.  
  
Osmosis felt a stripe of fire as the belt came down on him and let out a gasp. He forced himself to stay where he was, throwing his head back in pain and crying out as Drix strapped his unprotected thighs.  
  
He tensed up, groaning as one blow after another land on his backside. It hurt bad and he felt himself ready to completely break down. He took a deep breath, letting them out in quiet sobs, tears steadly falling from his cheeks in rivers and the fact that he was being forced to lay there without restriant made things worse.  
  
Drix was slow, but methodical in his blows. Osmosis tried to hold it in but he began to sob outwardly clutching onto Drix's arm. The pill had been watching him throughout the punishment and had figured that Jones had probably about had enough. Just a few more nasty lashes with the belt for good measure and Drix stopped and pulled Ozzy's clothes back up for him.  
  
He set the sobbing white blood cell down, who kind of sank to his knees on the floor. For a moment Drix smirked. Osmosis actually looked kind of cute crumbled there with one hand rubbing his sore bottom and the other one wiping his eyes.  
  
Drix floated over and set the belt on the floor, laying his hand on Ozzy's head. Sniffling, Osmosis leaned against his friend. All and all he'd known he had it coming. "I'm sorry.." he whispered as he felt Drix's hand stroking the top of his head.  
  
"I know Ozzy.." Drix told him gently. "Just.. Cut out the childish antics... It's been driving us all nuts.."  
  
"Yeah..." Ozzy replied, "yeah ok man.."  
  
"I mean it.." he said sternly.  
  
Too tired and sore to argue Osmosis nodded and with another small sniff he closed his eyes. Seeing his partner was obviously too tired for duty at the moment Drix picked him up. It was mid morning and most were on duty at the moment so the halls should be fairly empty. He would make up somthing later to tell Northstar and Thrax.  
  
Speaking of Thrax, they ran into him while Drix was carrying Jones to his quarters. Thrax stopped them with a curious wave of his hand. Drix, who wasn't aware that the cell was often repremanded in that very way by Thrax himself, was at a loss for words. He didn't yet have a story readily planned out.  
  
"What's with Jones?" demanded the Virus.  
  
"Well you see uh... Hm.."  
  
Thrax looked at him. Osmosis was asleep in the cold pill's arms with the faint traces of tears still lingering on his face. He'd obviously been worn out and crying had obviously been a big part of it.  
  
"Was he Crying?"  
  
"Well erm... yes... You see.." Drix saw no point in trying to make somthing up now. "He and I had a bit of a er... dissagreement shall we say and I got rather fed up with his childish antics so.." he wasn't sure how to word this.  
  
"Let me guess baby.." Thrax said, beating him to his words, "You took the liberty of treating him like the child he was behaving like right?" he gestured with his left hand, "Though I'm wondering how you did it without a lap to turn him over.."  
  
Drix was astonished that Thrax had figured it out so quickly, "How did you.."  
  
"You think you're the only one that gets tired of him acting like an idiot? I've had him bawlin a time or two.. Here I'll take him... You get back to duty.. You're late enough."  
  
Drix nodded and carefully handed the sleeping cell over to Thrax, who had a bit of an easier time carrying him as he had two hands rather than one. Once in his quarters he laied him on his bed and woke him up by patting his face. At first Osmosis squirmed away from it, annoyed then looked at Thrax, eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Drix was on his way here with you so I sent him back on duty and carried you here myself.."  
  
"Oh..." He looked to the side and rubbed his backside... it still hurt.  
  
"Mouth gotcha in trouble again didn't it Jones?"  
  
Osmosis was about to snap back at him, but wisely kept it contained, "Yeah.." he muttered grudgeingly.  
  
"We're gonna have to do somthing about that..." Thrax told him sternly, placing a gentle but firm clawed hand on his shoulder. "You're the security officer and that's a breech of secu..." The alarm sounded. There wasn't much time to wasit now with scolding or advice. Osmosis composed himself completely and both organisms were out the door and in the main control room in a flash.  
  
Ozzy and Drix had recently set up security posts in preparation of this attack and they could only hope they worked. Osmosis, bolted to his station and, though sitting gingerly in his chair, he ignored the stinging heat in his backside to focus on somthing more important. 


	4. Potty mouth

Dedicated to the Real moebius in honor of a couple illos she did for me. We got to talking about what would happen if Jones got a 'potty mouth' so to speak.

Chapter 4

He didn't know whether to call this a height in the war so much as a consistant battle... For at least four weeks now the Horde had been attacking nearly constantly. The base had been and was still on full alert, everyone's tensions were running hot. Never in his life, at least since saving frank from Thrax, had Jones had to work this hard.

When it was all over everyone was in serious need of some rec time so many of those who didn't have to be on duty were gathered by the lake. Osmosis was currently amusing himself in his favorite way.. testing Thrax's patience, though he tried not to take it too far... the last thing he wanted was a sore butt.

Most of them were in the lake, Diablo wasn't as he didn't like water for whatever reason. Grinning he splashed at the Vampire. Diablo's eyes widened and he became shadow, ghosting away from it and glaring at the white blood cell.

"Jones!" Thrax barked, sounding none to pleased. When the cell looked at him curiously he beckoned with his finger.

"What?" he demanded, pulling his swimtrunks up a bit and walking over to Thrax.

"Do not.. provoke.. the Vampire.." Thrax warned

"Aw c'mon it's just water? Water never hurt anyone." he grinned.

Thrax sighed and shook his head. Didn't Osmosis know Vampires were burned by water? "Just leave Diablo alone.." he told him.

"Aw fine..." Jones grumbled and went to go play volleyball. "Oh yeah baby who's the shit!" He exclaimed as he spiked a winning ball to the game.

Thrax sighed and shook his head. You'd think the virus would be the one to use the colorful language, but oddly enough Thrax had never much like the way most swears tasted in his mouth so he rarely used them. Sending Jones a breif glare he returned to his book.

"You need to reign in the potty mouth.." Thrax told him matter of factly, not looking up from his book.

"Aw c'mon why? It's my day off!"

"You're still on base and that language is prohibited.." Thrax informed him. "I saw Northstar getting onto you a few minutes ago so don't try to tell me you didn't know it applied out here."

"Yeah well.." he paused, pretending that he wasn't about to say that very thing. "Aw shit.."

"Jones.." This time he did look up, "I'm giving you warning about cleaning up that dirty mouth when you're on base.. and around me.."

"Puh... fuck you I'm off duty you're off duty.. what's the problem?" he smirked, honestly thinking he would have to push Thrax just a bit harder than this before he'd get in trouble.. he was wrong.

Thrax put his book away and stood up, towering over the white blood cell. His eyes were blazing in anger. Really Osmosis had been earning this for a while now, it was the open disrespect that was simply the last straw.

"Don't fight me Jones.. We're in public... You would lose and only humiliate yourself."

Osmosis grimaced but knew Thrax was right. Together they headed back into the base. For all accounts it looked like they were just walking back, talking about whatever and finding somthing else to do with their day off. Diablo was the only one who really knew otherwise. He was the only one aside from Drix and their commander who knew how Thrax 'delt' with Osmosis and he felt that the white blood cell rather deserved what was coming to him.

Once inside Jones was curious as to why Thrax had brought him to his own quarters. Usually punishments were delt in Thrax's office if not the site of the infraction. "Sit there." Thrax ordered him, pointing to one of his chairs. Sighing he did as he was told, knowing he wouldn't be able to for long.

Thrax headed for the bathroom, rubbing his chin. Before he took him over his knee he wanted to have somthing on hand for that mouth. A few minutes later he had what he wanted wrapped up in a towel that he set on Jones' coffee table. He started to look at the contents of the towel but was rewarded by a sharp slap on the hand from Thrax.

"What was that for?"

"Don't look in there just yet." He said sternly then pointed to a corner. "Go stand there until I call you since you can't help being nosey."

Jones was taken aback by both his tone and his order. "But.. but... Come on I'm too old for.."

"You're too old for a lot of things," Thrax snapped, cutting him short, "and until you figure that out I'll be doing this in punishment... now go.." With that he picked him up out of the chair by the arm and gave him a firm whack on the bottom as Jones went to do as he was told, yelping slightly and blushing in embarassment. He wasn't a child damn it!

He went to his pantry just to get a bowl full of some water and a couple glasses full of the same thing for after he was finished. Normally he only got one glass but for what he had planned Jones would surely want two.

Thrax came out and set the things down on the table beside the towel and frowned at Osmosis when he saw the cell turning to look at him. He was supposed to keep that nose of his to the wall, but he didn't say anything, instead he beconed him over.

"C'mon Thrax... This is really getting stupid. Do you really have to spank me like some sort of little kid?"

"You're acting like a little kid Jones... why shouldn't I treat you like one?"

"Because I'm freakin' twenty five years old that's why!"

"My point exactally."

"Thrax!"

"Osmosis Jones!"

Ozzy cringed. Thrax never used his full name unless he was really serious. They looked at each other in the face. The virus had a certian talent for the 'alpha wolf' demenor and he reminded Jones of just that the way he was staring him down. Getting uncomfortable under the older man's gaze Osmosis looked away.

Satisfied he'd given enough of his 'alpha' look Thrax leaned forward, reached out and pulled Osmosis, resisting, down over his thighs. He fought and kicked and tried to pull away, about everything short of biting or morphing out of his grip. He knew better than that. Above him Thrax sighed and held him down until he finally stilled and looked over his shoulder, trying to use puppy eyes to make him let him up and maybe off with a warning.

"That's cute but it won't work." Thrax smirked slightly but his eyes were still firm. "Lift your hips."

Osmosis shook his head and tried to get up again so Thrax simply tucked him under one arm and reached around to undo his belt for him. He sighed. Hadn't he learned by now that he was only making the situation worse?

"No!" he protested, feeling Thrax's claws hook under both his pants and breifs and pull downward, now rendering him bare from the waist down. "Nononooo..." he moaned in embarassment. He hated this. "I don't wanna be spanked damn it!"

"Don't you know better than to swear at the one who's punishing you Jones?" Thrax warned.

"Fuck off! I'm not a baby! Lemme up!" He yelled, not bothering to pause between words and fought to get up again. He knew he'd just made things worse.

"That mouth has a tendancy to either get you in trouble or deepen the trouble you're already in.." he said calmly and held the cell's arm pinned behind his back with one hand and opened the towel that Ozzy was currently faced away from and took out a small half used bar of glycerin hand soap that had been by the sink.

"MMMPH!?!?" Osmosis protested as the bar of soap was put in his mouth and promptly spat it out. Almost instantly he felt a harsh swat on his bare bottom.

"Pick it up Osmosis." Thrax warned.

"No way!" Thrax slapped the same spot again. "Ow! Quit it!"

"Pick... it... up." His voice was calm but still very warning.

Jones turned around to glare at him defiantly so with a sigh Thrax put his hand on the cells right thigh and pushed it toward his knee a bit so that his legs were set apart then he picked up a ruler that he'd found on the other side of the sink, breifly musing over why he must have kept it in the bathroom.

"Wh.. at are you doing?" Osmosis wanted to know, confused that his thighs had been parted.

"Last warning baby... Pick it up now and give it to me."

"No.."

"Have it your way then." with that he began to spank the cell's inner thighs.

Osmosis couldn't hold back the yelp. That was a sensitive area and Thrax wasn't sparing his wrist. He also clearly wasn't going to stop until he gave in and did as he was told. After about fifteen or twenty stinging swats to his forced open thighs he relented and reached down for the soap. He couldn't quite reach it so he morphed a bit, streaching his arm to get it. The moment his fingers closed around it Thrax quit and let his legs go back to their previous position.

"That really hurt... " Jones complained as he put it into Thrax's open hand.

"It was supposed to hurt." he said simply as put it back in hs mouth and held it there. "Do not spit it out again.."

This time when Thrax let go he didn't spit it out. His disgust showed clearly on his face but he didn't spit it out. When Thrax started to swat him his teeth instingtively clenched, making him gag. It wasn't as hard as usual or as frequent. Somehow he wished it were just to take his mind off the disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Hopefully this will clean up that dirty mouth of yours eh Jones?" He particularly hated the word 'fuck' and concidering Jones had used it against him twice this mouth soaping was well earned.

Osmosis was still gagging and choaking on the bar of soap and trying not to swallow lest he get sick. Whenever he looked like he was gonna spit it out Thrax gave him a warning swat on the backs of his thighs. he whimpered and kept his eyes to the ground, trying to think of somthing else. He'd started drooling a bit, an attempt from his body to wash away the taste which only served to make it worse.

Just when he thought he was going to be sick Thrax took hold of the soap and removed it. Jones eagerly let him have it and began caughing and spitting as much of the residue out of his mouth as possable. At this point the towel and extra glass of water came into play. He wouldn't let him get up, but he did stop his casual spanking long enough for him to rince his mouth out with the glass. spitting every mouthfull into the towel.

He continued to caugh and gag a bit even after his mouth was completely rinced out. Thrax handed him a dry washrag to finish the job with by drying his face. He let the cell swallow a bit of water too to ease the dryness in his throat.

"Gonna cub the potty mouth now Osmosis?" Thrax wanted to know.

"Yes sir.." Jones said grudgingly, now oddly submissive.

"Good." With that he patted Jones' bottom before pinning him down with his left hand.

"Aw man you're still gonna spank me?"

"Clearly I need to."

"Don't!" He yelled even as Thrax's hand came down on his butt with a resounding smack. "No!"

Protesting did him no good... It never did. The fact was he was getting a spanking and there wasn't anything he could do but lay across the Virus' knees and endure it. Still that knowledge didn't stop him from trying to get away.

"Don't... you... dare!" Thrax growled and spanked him especially hard when he sensed him start to morph. "You know better!"

He didn't ease up on the spanking either. Over his lap Osmosis hissed in pain, knowing he wouldn't ease up till it was over. He wished he would. This really hurt and that Virus was darn strong! It took all his will power to keep from crying out.

Thrax shook his head. When was that cell going to learn to act his age.. Moreover when was he going to learn that Thrax had a short fuse and would go off if provoked. He'd seen it more than once. He wondered why words and warning never went through to the cell, even when he knew the consequences if he wasn't careful. It usually took a trip over his knee to get it across.

"Thrax stop you're hurting me!" He grunted, turning to put his hand on Thrax's arm to pull it off.

"It's supposed to hurt now stop squirming!" Thrax snapped and picked up the ruler to spank him with.

"OW! This isn't fair!" he hollered. "I'm not a child! Let me up!"

"You could have fooled me!" Thrax snapped continueing to slap the ruler against his bottom and thighs.

He continued with that for a bit before he paused and look at it. Jones had tensed up across his thighs. Usually Thrax pausing without warning ment he was about to make somthing worse. "I'll be right back.." He told him then led him back to the corner he'd been facing earlier. After giving him a warning not to move from that spot he went down to the nearest rec room.

It was fairly empty. Diablo and Northstar were playing table tennis and were taunting and poking fun at one another as they whacked the ball back and fourth. Rico was waiting to play the winner and laughing at their antics.

"Hello ladies." Thrax smirked at them. For once Diablo only smirked back, being in one of his rare playful moods. Rico stuck his catlike tounge out at him. "Heh heh heh. Sorry to interrupt the game but may I borrow this?" He picked up one of the extra paddles from the bin.

"Sure what do you need it for?" Rico asked.

Diablo and Northstar looked at one another. The Vampire gave her a smirk as he whacked the ball back to her. He'd seen Thrax leading the doomed cell back to the main building and figured that the rubber backed paddle was probably for his bum. Northstar sighed and shook her head.

"When will he learn..?" she muttered as she jumped back to quickly smack the ball back to her top spy. Diablo just barely missed it. "woo hoo! one point!" she giggled.

Thrax laughed. "See yall later ok. I've got a couple things to take care of and a few 'points' of my own to make."

"See you later sweetie." Northstar smiled and waved to him with her wing as he left, continueing her game.

When Thrax returned he was pleased to find Osmosis still in the corner and rubbing his bottom. After musing for a moment over how cute it was he called him over to him. The cells eyes were filled with dread, especially when he noticed that Thrax hid whatever he'd brought with him behind his back.

'I am in such deep crap..' he thought. 'This is gonna hurt..'

"Ok Jones... follow me."

He led him into the bedroom, setting what he brought with him under a pillow and beckoned him over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Osmosis had pulled his pants up to allow him to walk so Thrax guided them down again and prompted him to step out of his shoes so he could also step out of his slacks. After draping them over the back of a chair he bent him over his lap, facing the pillow with his left hand resting on his shoulders.

"Hand it to me." Thrax told him, gesturing toward the pillow.

"Hand what to you?" He knew he ment what was hidden under it. He'd seen him hide it. He just didn't know what it was.

"Stop stalling." he warned, giving the side of his thigh a swat.

Hesitantly Osmosis reached under the pillow then paused before he touched it. "Not the strap." he begged. Thrax glared at him deeply. It was a frightening look, but it got his message across. Holding his breath he reached under and pulled the paddle out. To be honest he wasn't sure whether to be releived or dread this.

Thrax brought his right hand around and held it out expectantly. Swallowing he hesitantly put it in the palm of his clawed hand. Once Thrax's claws closed around the handle he recieved an approving pat on the head from the virus. Then he tilted his head toward him to look him in the face.

"I've been leniant with you on the struggling thus far Osmosis, but I'm gonna warn you now that I will not put up with it any longer. If you try any of your little escape tricks I'm using my belt... not yours Jones, mine." The cells eyes widened slightly as he was farther scolded. "You don't want to be strapped? That's a surefire way to get it so I suggest you take my advice understand?"

"Yes sir.."

Thrax responded with a nod and then began to paddle him. Osmosis winced. His poor butt was already tender and this didn't help. This wasn't the first time he'd been paddled and most likely wouldn't be the last. He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes against the pain, clutching the sheets tightly with his hands.

"Off duty or not your adittude needs serious adjusting. This is way too much disreguard for the rules.. you take it too far." he scolded. Osmosis wished he wouldn't. "And off duty or not I am still a higher ranking officer, as were many of those who's patience you were trifling with.. What were you thinking teasing a Vampire?" His lecture was cut short.

"Geeze man wouldja stop your damn scolding and get this over with already?!" he realized his mistake too late.

"What does it take to get through to you?" He slid the pillow closer to the cell to give him somthing more substantial to hold onto than the sheets. This was really going to be painful.

"Thrax.. no.." He started to struggle again.

He felt a painful whap of the paddle as it landed firmly on his backside. There was at least a full second pause before he felt it again, harder than before. Thrax was putting a lot of muscle behind his blows. Across his lap the cell whimpered. This really really hurt.

Each smack from the paddle hurt more even though Thrax wasn't hitting him any harder. He'd spank, pause for a moment, let the pain sink in and then swat him again. In time he picked up the pace and paddled harder, wrenching an involuntary moan of pain from the hapless and struggling cell.

"Stop... struggling!" He shouted and swatted him full force once before continueing as he was before.

Osmosis gulped. Thrax had truely run out of patience. He rarely yelled at him even when he was angry. Scared now, he obeyed and stilled as much as he could, but his legs still kicked and jerked reflexively. That paddle hurt.

"I'm sorry Thrax, stop!" he begged. "It huuurts!"

"Good!" Thrax snapped, not faultering with the paddle. "You're going to learn!" he scolded, Swatting him again, "And you will no matter how many of these it takes!"

Thrax continued to spank him hard and steady, no longer allowing the sting to fade before replacing it with another. Osmosis couldn't hold back a whimper. He wanted to fight. He wanted this to be the one time he was bent over Thrax's lap and didn't cry. But that wasn't happening.

He was laying it on thick... painfully thick. To muffle another whimper Osmosis burried his face in the pillow and held on tightly to it. Where the heck did Thrax get his endurance anyway? The virus was still going pretty fast and not showing any signs of tiring. Breifly he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

His eyes were tearing up and he bit his lower lip, trying to fight. Blinking he wiped them away with the back of his hand and balled his fist. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out before his sobs shook him. There was deffinately going be a problem with sitting down for quite some time.

"Oh am I finally getting through?" Thrax asked him, having caught notice of the sniffle.

Not wanting to argue farther and just wanting it to be over, Jones nodded. He didn't want to talk because he would probably start bawling if he tried. Noting the cell's apparent submission Thrax eased up a little bit, but made sure every swat to his bottom had plenty of sting along with it.

Osmosis gasped in pain, gripping the pillow tight. He was starting to tear up quicker than he could wipe them away, but wouldn't let them fall. He was bound and determined that he wouldn't cry. Nevermind the fact that he already was whether he liked it or not.

"Please stop.. I'm sorry.. OW!" Thrax had swatted him full force once before returning to the pace he had before.

Osmosis turned his watery eyes to look at the virus who shot him a stern glare. Osmosis shrank under it and looked away. Thrax hadn't bothered to remove his coat earlier and it always made him look more imposing. Man he really was in trouble this time wasn't he? He wished Thrax would at least let up a lttle with that paddle.

After a while he couldn't hold back his whimpering. He had his entire body tensed up agaisnt the pain, fighting it as much as he could, but as soon as cramps forced him to relax the pain he'd been keeping back seemed to hit him all at once and he howled out in pain. Too make matters worse Thrax, as if taking a cue, started spanking harder again

"No Please!" Osmosis begged, now sobbing openly. "I can't take it no!"

He didn't stop, but continued as the cell sobbed pitifully over his lap. He put one hand on Thrax's knee and bellowed into the pillow. He'd stopped begging for him to stop. He couldn't, there was too much crying in the way.

After a moments concidering and another particuarly harsh swat that wrenched a yelp and a louder sob from the cell, he put the paddle down and switched back to his hand. Osmosis didn't complain but he continued to cry and sob into the pillow, now hugging it tightly as Thrax's hand continued the Job the paddle had started.

Osmosis trembled and shook over Thrax's lap. He now made no effort to still his crying. It was useless anyway. It was weird. Usually Thrax would be going at full force at about this time and he would have been spanking his thighs too, but for the most part it had only been his bottom struck.

It was only Thrax's hand now and it still hurt a lot. That paddle had really done it's job. Osmosis leaned his head against Thrax's side, whimpering. He was sorry and just wanted this to stop. He'd quit struggling, he'd quit trying to fight. He no longer had the strength for it anyway.

Thrax had simpley noticed that the cell had tensed up a bit too much so he'd switched. Now that he had him relaxed he picked up the paddle again. Osmosis yelped when it struck him and sobbed harder, but did nothing more in protest. The cell only folded his arms in front of him and cried.

He whimpered. Why had Thrax picked the paddle back up? Deciding it best not to ask he just stayed where he is, sobbing quietly. His eyes stung from the tears, his face was flushed and hot and he was exausted from the crying, the pain and his earlier struggles. He just couldn't resist anymore.

Seeing this, Thrax's spanks died down and he put the paddle away. Now through he gently patted the painfully sore bottom under his hand. As sore as he was even the gentlest touch hurt and the cell flinched. Thrax kept him in the position he was in, comfortingly stroking the back of his head and assureing him it was over. Suddenly Jones pushed himself up, staying in his lap, and nesstled his head under Thrax's chin, surprising the virus with the energy he still had. He thought the cell was totally drained.

"Hold me.." he whimpered.

Smiling gently Thrax gladly obliged. His arms folded around the sobbing cell and stroked the back of his head. He felt him undo his trenchcoat and wrap him up in it with him. He was a bit over heated, but still found the warmth welcoming... secure. He sniffled and sobbed into the elder virus' neck, clutched tightly to his trenchcoat until his knuckles ached.

"It's ok baby.. I'm here.." Thrax soothed. "Go on let it out."

It was all Osmosis needed and wailed into his chest. Thrax's arms tightened around him and he felt himself being rocked tenderly back and fourth. He was being treated like a child again and normally hated it, but strangely it felt oddly comforting being in his arms now.

Osmosis sighed. He had to hand one thing to the virus. He was always so fatherly after punishing him and he never alienated him after having spanked him. He'd discovered that the more severe the punishment he got, the more cuddles he recieved afterward.

Slowly his sobs died down to whimperes as Thrax continued to hold him in his arms. For a moment he stopped and pulled the cells face away to give him a tender, forgiving smile. Osmosis refused to make eye contact, face still flushed until he felt the side of a claw gently brush under one of his eyes, wiping away his tears.

His lip trembled and another tear fell from his eye and over the claw. Once more he was pulled into the older male's embrace and this time wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tight. As he sniffed Thrax went back to rocking him and he barely regestered one of his arms sliding under his knees as he was picked up.

Thrax easily carried him out of the bedroom and back into the living room, the cells head nesstled in his neck There he sat down on the couch and picked up the full glass of water, helping him to drink it. That had rather become routine as well. Thrax was always very insistant that the cell not be dehydrated so after he cried for a long time he'd get water and he had to finish it before he had anything else.

"Shhhh..." Thrax soothed, rocking him once he'd set the empty glass aside.

Osmosis hugged him again. His butt still felt like it was on fire and he rubbed it, trying to get some of the sting out. He couldn't suppress a whimper as it still stung and he only just picked up Thrax's chuckle as he dipped the same Rag his mouth had been wiped with earlier in the bowl of cool water and gently patted it on his bum.

He let out a soft hiss, but relaxed, putting his head on the Virus' shoulder. He was still being held warmly and was exausted. His whole body ached and right now he just wanted to sleep. His eyes opened partway as he felt a gentle kiss on his eyelids from Thrax. The virus truely did care for him and used these oppurtunities to express it.

Once more Thrax's trenchcoat wrapped around him and he snuggled closer, allowing himself a slight smile. He had to admit he liked this. At least the virus never allowed him to feel abandoned after a punishment. He was still sniffling and thrax would occasionally pause the soothing cloth on his rear to wipe his face too. It didn't take long to drift off, taking comfort in the feeling of being safe in his arms.

Thrax felt the cell go limp and he was worried for a sec. Once he realised that he was asleep he couldn't supress a slight chuckle and kissed his forehead. Smiling tenderly he put the rag in the bowl and sat back, gently stroking his side and head.

Osmosis inhaled deeply and snuggled in deeper, but didn't wake up. Thrax smiled and laied back with him on the couch, turning so that the cells body was between him and the couch. Cozy and comphy Osmosis snuggled again, using Thrax as a pillow as his arms wrapped around him.

"So adorable.." Thrax whispered softly.

He didn't really want to but Thrax found himself drifting off as well. Finally giving up on staying awake to watch the still-blushing cell as he slept he slid down on the couch and put his head over Osmosis'. Yawning he held him as he himself drift off, purring softly to himself. After a few moments even that died away as sleep claimed the deadly pathogen protectively holding the white blood cell close to him.


	5. Vexed Vampire

 Dedicated to Tensingomamon and TRE giggle I am So bad!  Diablo is an LoK Based character of mine, but you don't have to be familiar with the games tu understand this chapter.  hehe.  This chapter spurned from a comment that Tensing made on Devart on a pic TRE drew for me as an illustration for this very fanfiction.  lol I figured turnabout was fair play so here we are...

Chapter 5

"Look Star... Baby I garruntee this mission would go a lot sooner if Count Dracula wasn't along for the ride."

Diablo glared at the Virus. They rarely got along. Diablo did not like the Virus and had expressed it fully when they'd first met and he'd declaired that if he ever hurt Northstar then Thrax would become his next meal. He had then promptly licked his neck as a warning. That had pretty much sealed their distaste for one another.

"Thrax I mean it.. " Northstar stood up from her desk and put her hands flat on it. "I'm sure you can for a few hours to accomplish this mission... Diablo I love you... I do... You're closer than a brother but for pete's sake Thrax isn't going to hurt me... Thrax... Would you chill he's just being protective of me. Give him time and please try to remember that he has seniority over you." Diablo rolled his eyes. Northstar caught it. "You guys are to work together on this... Both of you have skills nessicary for the success of this mission and both of you have to work together. My orders stand the same... Get along!"

Diablo gave her a salute with his hand over his heart and bowed his upper body. Thrax, being on duty, did the same as Northstar dismissed them both, not as friend or lover, but as commander and sat down to work through the mountian of paperwork she had on her desk."

Thrax sighed. That had been yesterday and now they were deep in the Fright zone. Diablo was... litterally everywere. The blasted vampire had litterally blended with the shadows and quite frankly Thrax found that disconcerting. Not that he'd ever admit that the Vampire intimidated him mind you, it was just really freaky.

As well as being adept at spying Diablo was also very savy with computers and their mission at this point was to get the technical specs for a weapon long destroyed, but that was rumored to have been redesigned and rebuilt to be a more deadly problem than before.

Thrax growled to himself. Diablo's methods entailed too much sitting and waiting. As far as he was concerned it was time to sneak in there, bust some heads together and then screw things up for the Horde. Unfortunately that would cause more friction than he wanted with the Vampire at this point in time. Becides orders had been to use extream caution and that Diablo's methods were to be employed as they were effective with the least ammount of danger to the parties involved.

Sighing he crept closer, stalking like a panther at night. He had to admit he felt somwhat at home doing this. When he was microscopic on infections he'd often sneak up on a cell similar to this and at the last moment plunge his dagger-like claws into their chest. Of course hordesman were a tad more dangerous than white blood cell security... even SWATcells, whom he'd also delt with.

Thrax grinned. He was a virus and therefor a predator and his prey was right in front of him. In his ear he heard the vampire's growls at him to wait, but he ignored them. There was noone around but those three guards. The opportunity was perfact.

Just before Thrax pounced he felt the Vampire's arms wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides and pressing his fangs warningly against the side of his neck not to make a sound. It was a very disconcerting feeling for Thrax. Diablo hated him, the feeling was mutual and he had to admit he wasn't at all sure he'd be a match for him in battle. A couple seconds later the guard changed

"There you couldn't have waited two more minutes? The guard changed so we now have at least four hours minimum."

Thrax glared at him but lept on one of the guards, stabbing him in the chest with one claw as he slit the throat of another. Before he could call for help Diablo grabbed the remaining hordesman and sank his fangs into his neck.

Thrax was both facinated and wanted to vomit at the same time. He'd never seen a vampire feeding before in actuality. It was a good deal diffrent from what you would see in the movies. Unconciously he felt his claws go up to rub the side of his neck where the phantom touch of Diablo's fangs remained. The memory caused him to shudder.

Diablo peered at the one Thrax had killed but noticed that the other was still breathing. Shallow yes, but he was breathing. Smirking and deciding to disgust the virus farther he pulled him up to him to feed from him too, even though technically that one human sated his hunger.

"You should contain your fear more Thrax... I can smell it from here."

Thrax growled at him.

"You made me hungery Thrax." he said, he was lieing, but enjoyed seeing him sweat. "It's fortunate there were two prime humans perfact for sating my hunger." Vampires did not drink the blood of the dead and the one Thrax had lept upon was killed instantly.

Deciding to return to the task at hand Diablo walked over to the computer consol. He frowned. This would be harder than he thought. Senseing this Thrax walked over to it as well, taking one panel as he motioned Diablo to another.

Thrax frowned farther, growling. Fortunately however they were able to hack into the main system from here and destroy any and all plans for it's construction and design, including backup files and even program the worker droids to demolish and destroy what they had completed so far. Well that was phaze one complete.

Phaze two was to find the plans that they had surely put down on paper. Easy right? Go in and burn it. Wrong! They had more guards to contend with and it's designers to assasinate. Diablo's patience was quickly wearing thin. He was wounded, though feeding took care of that and Thrax was really the 'alpha male' type.. he didn't like to follow orders and the virus resented Diablo's methods being employed because that ment he had to follow Diablo's orders.

On the way back Thrax kept sending the seemingly emotionless vampire hateful glares. They had both been wounded and all Diablo had had to do was feed and his injuries healed right up! Thrax would have to go to medbay for that. He sighed. It would be at least another 12 hours before they got back to base and they would need to rest soon... Well he would anyway. Once well fed Diablo could go days without sleep... another fact that disturbed the virus.

When they got to a water source, a stream, Diabo forceably pushed Thrax into a sitting position on a stump. Thrax got up, snarling in protest and tried to attack him, but once again the vampire grabbed him.

"You've got two choices.." He hissed, "Sit there and let me give you first aid or bleed the rest of the night.."

Concidering it was a Vampire who's presence he was going to be sleeping in, if he could sleep, he decided to opt for the first aid. Growling he grudglingly removed his coat and turtleneck and began working on his arms, hissing in pain, feeling a sting across his back as Diablo poured an antiseptic over his wounds... wait.. Antiseptic!

"You moron!" He bellowed, trying to scratch him accross the face. "I'm a virus and you're cleaning my wounds with antiseptic!?"

Diablo caught his wrist in mid strike and yanked the virus to him. "It is safe... for you.." he forced his voice to remain even. "I brought this with me specifically because you were the only one on this mission who would require treatment for his wounds... Mine heal up when I feed. In case you havn't noticed the antaseptic is not burning your flesh away now PLEASE SIT DOWN!!!" With that he shoved the Virus away from him, causing him to stumble and fall ungracefully on the ground. Usually Diablo had more patience than this but he didn't like Thrax so that shortened his fuse.

Now-indignant Thrax lept forward and attacked him. Diablo retaliated, irate that the virus was being so stubborn and stupid when he was trying to help him. Stupid viral git.. Thrax sent several punches at him, which he blocked easily, dodged or simply shifted to shadow form to avoid them. Thrax was getting more furious and frustrated by the moment, as was Diablo.

Finally growling he grabbed Thrax as he had before, only this time his chest was pressed against him, but his arms still pinned Thrax's to his sides and his fangs were so close to him they were starting to peirce his flesh. Thrax began to yank, but a sharp pain in his neck brought him back to reality. Diablo's fangs had come just short of a vein and every muscle in his body tensed. He'd been bitten.

Thrax couldn't move or Diablo's fangs would sink still deeper into his neck, likely peircing the vital vain precariously close to the vampire's fangs. Every time Diablo so much as moved a finger he had to force himself not to flinch. For once he was totally helpless. One wrong move and he was dead.

Finally releif flooded Thrax as Diablo's fangs withdrew and the instant he felt his grip loosten Thrax made to plunge his claws into his chest. He knew it wouldn't kill the Vampire but it would buy him some time to throw on his coat, take to the air and glide back toward base on his own.

Diablo wasn't startled for as long as he had hoped. Diablo caught Thrax's ankle and yanked him down Thrax, who managed to get his feet out of the corner pockets to avoid it being farther damaged, found himself pinned to the ground in the next moment with two three-clawed hands on his wrists and Diablo's knee pressed painfully into the inside of one of his knees.

Thrax growled, but did't let his pain show through, only rage as he struggled against the larger, stronger Vampire. Thrax really had never seen Diablo's true power. He'd seen him feed, he'd seen him use his shadow form and he was aware that the Vampire's fangs held a kind of neuro poison in them. He apparently had either used it all up on his meal earlier or had control over it... either way if Diablo had injected poision into his body he'd be long dead by now.

Still pinning him with his knee and holding down wrists, but with one hand this time instead of two and above his head Diablo pulled up the back of Thrax's trenchcoat. The virus was still bare under it and the loose nature of the coat allowed him to completely expose his back. Not knowing what the Vampire intended he began to struggle though he couldn't move much.

He flinched as he felt somthing warm with the texture of wet velvet move over his aggravated wounds. He turned his head slightly and realized with shock and horror that Diablo was licking his wounds. He began to struggle again as the vampire continued to hold him still with both arms and one of his legs, lapping up the blood from his wounds.

There was an odd tingle in every wound Diablo licked and he couldn't suppress a shudder as his tounge passed over the punture marks on his neck as well. The vampire made a deliberate nick on the back of Thrax's restrained wrist then licked it closed again to show what he was actually doing. The Vampire had been licking his wounds to heal them.

"There... happy now? I am trying to get along with you Thrax. But you are being most diffacult."

"Get... off... me.."

"We left on this mission together we must return together or there will be trouble with our commander... Now calm it down."

"Get off.." Thrax was loseing patience.

"You're really not making this situation easier.."

Diablo was now calm as he was in control of the situation. He was honestly glad all this had trasnspired. Technically he did outrank the virus because he not only had seniority, but was one of Northstar's official advisors and now that they were alone he finally had a chance to fully enforce this on the naturally dominant Virus.

"I'm glad I have you alone Thrax... I was hoping you'd pull somthing like this."

Thrax felt his blood run cold, but disguised it with outrage, his foreclaw coming to life defensivly.

"I outrank you Thrax... In the chain of command I am on a higher link than you I am not much higher but I am higher."

"We have the same Rank Diablo.." he hissed. "now let me up!" He bent his finger to stab Diablo's arm, but diablo simply sat on the backs of his thighs and held his legs together with his and once more pinned both wrists with his hands.

"Ah yes we do.. But I have senority Thrax.. I have known Northstar since she hit puberty... I have been with this group from the very begining. This gives me a higher position than you... It may be slight but it exists..." He held Thrax tighter and in one swift movement drove the Virus's claws into the ground. "You are a dominant creature Thrax... You have a nature that drives you to be in command and control... This is all well and good, but I will not put up with it and I will not see my heart's sister hurt by it."

Thrax rolls his eyes. "This again... Look I love her... I'm not going to hurt her now let me up!" Thrax demanded as he tried to pull his claws out of the dirt, but without his hands being free he couldn't get them out. They were too long and the ground was too hard.

"You do not submit Thrax... Not even to Northstar and she outranks us all... Once more I'm glad to have you alone. This lack of submission is all well and good when facing the Horde but not within the chain of command under which you serve." He growled dangerously and shoved Thrax as he yanked to get up. "You teach it to others under the ranks, but refuse to learn it yourself. Having you to myself is good Thrax... This way I can teach you submission without being interrupted." He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "And you will submit to me like it or not.. I am three hundred years old with plenty more centuries ahead of me. I have patience enough to teach you this lesson."

Thrax blinked. He hadn't known Diablo's age. He knew Vampires were imortal and that Diablo was still concidered young but he had no idea he was 300! He continued to try to struggle but found that Diablo was having a very easy time holding him in place.

Thrax was exausted. It had been a long day and he was already worn from their mission, from the battle, from his current struggle and for just plain lack of sleep! It had to be two in the morning and he hadn't had a bit of rest all day except for that breif sit down in which his wounds had started to be treated.

At length he just quit. His muscles ached too much to move anyway. He didn't stop growling however, letting the Vampire know he wasn't submitting, just resting. Diablo smirked and noticed the Virus begin to nod off. Determined not to quit until Thrax finally concided to him he jerked him roughly to wake him.

Thrax turned and glared at him, growling deeply. Blast it couldn't he at least sleep!? He didn't need as much rest as most of those he worked with, but he needed it nonetheless and this stupid vampire was being a total spitwad by not letting him sleep. He wasn't fighting anymore what more did he want?!

He managed to be able to turn his wrist enough to see his watch... He'd been wrong it wasn't two in the morning it was one thirty. Big whoop.. He started to struggle again. Once more the Vampire was the stronger. Growling and getting thoroughly fed up he bit him in the arm.

At once he heard a deep chested and angry growl eminating from Diablo and fangs were at his neck. Thrax tensed and jerked away, but they didn't peirce him. He felt his wrists released but the same hand grasp hold of his shoulder, sharp talons digging in to warn him not to try to make use of his newly-freed claws as Diablo held the rest of him down with his body.

Ok what was up? Thax's stomache turned. He had done one of two things by biting the vampire; 1.) He was turned on. 2.) He was angry. Nither was good and he feared the former when he felt a hand slip in front of him and unstrap his belt.

"Enough Diablo get off! You've made your point!" He snapped, wrenching another growl and a couple scrathes on his neck from the Vampire's fangs.

He felt his trousers being pulled down, boxers and all, and his belt retightened once they were around his thighs to hold his legs together. Diablo then got up, taking Thrax with him, holding both wrists in his hand. Thrax glared at him and growled menacingly, but the Vampire just laughed, keeping hold of Thrax's leg with the other hand so he couldn't kick.

"Even powerless you continue to defy.. I see a farther step is needed if I am to teach you submission any time soon.. If we're delayed for more than a day that will worry everyone and they'll come looking.. That gives us roughly.." he paused, thinking. "I'd say thirty two hours before we absolutely have to be back... That's thirty two hours in which I have to vent my frustrations." Thrax sneered at him in place of widening his eyes in fear. he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"So what are you going to do?" He growled as he felt a three clawed hand on the back of his thigh. "Surely you don't think I won't get you for this... and I will report you to boot."

Diablo again chuckled, baring his fangs in a toothy grin. Thrax decided he never watned to see that again. "What? You think I'm going to rape you? I think not. I thought you might like a taste of your own medicine for once."

Thrax's eyes did widen now from shock. "You can't mean you're intending to.."

"Spank you Thrax?" he grinned, finishing the question for him. "Why yes."

There was no way he was going to put up with that! Thrax tried to get his hands out of his grasp, but failed and as Diablo sat on a stump he was pulled resistingly over the Vampire's thighs. The air was cold on his bare skin. Nearly too cold for him, but it was fortunately summer or he would have been shivering even with his turtleneck. As a fever pathogen he was uncomfortable in any but hot weather.

He still had his wrists held together by one of Diablo's hands. He assessed his situation. This creature was imortal, older than him, stronger than him, larger than him and more agile. How was he getting out of this? Perhaps cunning? No the damn creature was telepathic.. His only way out was submission blast it! Thrax struggled. He was willing to do nearly anything to get out except that.

After a couple minutes pondering he wondered why the Vampire hadn't started yet and looked up at Diablo, who had this sickening half smirk, half grin on his face. He was clearly getting a big kick out of this. Thrax scowled angrily, growled and tried to use a sudden movement to jerk off his lap.

That was when Diablo finally began the spanking with one particularly frim attention-getting blow. He smirked. The Virus had either not noticed or not cared that he was being given a chance to save his dignity. From his position Thrax growled deeply in his chest. The first had hurt more than the rest.

He was about to bite him again but he knew from his experiances giving these to Osmosis that that would only worsen the situation. His growls got louder. He hadn't had one of these since he was a child Though Thrax had to admit he was surprised more than humiliated about this. There were many things he'd expected Diablo to do tonight in punishment but this was nowhere near it.

When he'd been pinned he'd expected to be torn apart, when he was bitten he'd expected to be drained of blood, especially when he began licking his wounds. Didn't the taste of blood whip vampires into a frenzy? His greatest shock had come when Diablo removed his trousers. He'd fully expected a rape attempt or for him to pretend he was going to until Diablo had told him otherwise.

Thrax fought to get his wrists free. He knew the position he was currently in had to be akward for Diablo and probably kept him from hitting as hard as he wanted to. Getting the idea that if he got his wrists free he could get free he began to wriggle them again, trying to loosten the vampire's grip.

Finally he got them out, but apparently Diablo had let him beause the moment he tried to roll off (that was all he could do with his legs bound together.) Diablo used the leverage to pull Thrax against him to where he was facing him a bit more and more on his side than on his stomache. The Virus growled. Blast it he'd been hoping for that!

"Damn Vampire!" He snarled. "Let me up!"

Diablo chuckled and increased the force of his blows. He was clearly enjoying this. Thrax made to drive one of his claws into Diablo's side but the Vampire wrapped a hand around his throat to warn against it. Thrax growled, biding his time and waiting for the increasingly stinging swats on his behind to bade for a bit, long enough for him to make another escape again. He swore Diablo would pay for this dearly.

"Not as cocky anymore... are you Virus?" Diablo growled at him, giving one of his cheeks a pinch before continueing the spanking.

Thrax swore at him indignantly and started trying to squirm out of his grip, but the Vampire's hand around his throat tightened. Thrax continued to growl, trying not to wince at the sting that was getting worse inhis backside. Oh yes... Diablo would pay for this.

Diablo Increased the force of his blows again and this time Thrax couldn't hold back a hiss of pain and growled louder at him. Each blow was as loud as it was painful, the vampire's firm, callused hand smacking hard against his bare rear. Thrax winced visably this time, growling again.

The last time he'd been over somone's knee he was like twelve and it was his strict, but loving father that had delt it. He couldn't remember the offence he was being punished for, but he did remember being more embarassed than hurt by it, but he'd cried anyway. After all what else can a twelve year old do when being spanked?

Thrax tried to pry Diablo's hand from around his throat, but there was nothing that would work to get them off. His grip was tight as a vice, he could breathe only just enough and he let out a quiet gasp. He was getting sorer and sorer and didn't want to admit that his blows were hurting more and more.

He continued to struggle. He wanted to get off his lap. He was vaguely concidering that the vampire probably had a hard on... He couldn't tell because of the armor Diablo wore. His growls got louder and louder until finally he felt the hand snap to the back of his neck, claws pointed at the back of his neck.

"You should calm down or I'll have to take more extream measures Thrax." Diablo warned.

Thrax only growled louder and tried to break his wrist. Damn thing wouldn't break. Rolling his eyes Diablo made good on his promise and reached into his pocket for somthing, keeping Thrax down with strategically placed claws. Thrax was not amused at the irony of this being similar to the way he'd restrained Osmosis the first thime he's spanked him.

It wasn't long before he felt somthing cold and slick being poured on his backside. He frowned and struggled again, feeling a clawed hand grip his throat so tightly it made it diffacult to breathe. Diablo's other hand moved over now warm and tender skin as he spread the substance over every inch of the back of his thighs and buttocks, even going between them. He tensed and growled as Diablo's claw stopped just short of entering him.

"Heh... my apologies Thrax... I'm used to doing that during such a scene with my lovers... It won't happen again." Diablo smirked.

"You did that on purpose!" he snarled.

From across his lap the Virus let out a quiet yelp as diablo's hand came down on him again. The oil served to magnify and deepen the sting, turning it to a prickly burning sensation. Thrax bit his lip against the pain, snarling. So the blasted Vampire was getting off on it. Blast him!

He tried to yank up at the next harder stinging swat. Stupid... blasted... Vampire! He was going to seriously regret this! Thrax growled louder, trying to get off his lap in any way possable. It wasn't easy to fight, however as Diablo kept his claws firmly wrapped around his throat, tightening his grip dangerously every time Thrax got violent.

His growls and hisses increased in volume and Diablo's rose to meet them. Thrax grasped hold of his arm, leaving scratchmarks, but they healed up quickly due to the Vampire's earlier large meal. Diablo's hand was hard as steel and ten times as strong.

As thick as his hide was Thrax was really getting hurt by this. Diablo was laying it on thick and showed no signs of tireing. Then again vampires don't tire easily... yet another reason this was gonna be a long night.

Growling he started moveing his legs, maybe if he could kick his pants the rest of the way off he could use his freed legs to help break Diablo's grip. When the Vampire's hand tightened around his throat again he focused more on trying to break that girp. He sneered. Would he quit or what?

Fine... mind over matter then. Thrax held his breath and tried to ignore the pain, pushing it to the back of his mind as if it didn't matter. Diablo's responce was to slap him even harder. The sound echoed through the trees and it was all Thrax could do to keep from crying out.

He was now hitting so hard he litterally had to pause between blows to get enough speed for the next strike. He gritted his teeth now against the burning pain that was too intense to ignore. He was breifly reminded of the alcohol he'd fallen into after his attempt on Frank.

Ok so this was a little more diffacult than he'd anticipated. He grasped onto Diablo's arm, trying to wrench his grip away. Grimacing in pain he continued to try to wriggle out of his grasp, but it wasn't much use. He reminded himself that The vampire had strength enough to easily reach his hand into a fully armored chest, grasp the heart and pull it out, still beating. A grim thought, but it made Thrax realize that even then Diablo wasn't doing this as hard as he could.

"You're so stubborn Thrax..." Diablo purred, making Thrax desire more than ever to rip his throat out.

He didn't let up with his hand either. He was certian Diablo had already left bruises and he vowed once more that he'd pay for this humiliation. Growling still he clenched his fists, one hand grasping hold of the stump then let out a half growl half yelp when Diablo poured a little more oil on his backside, apparently figureing he wasn't in enough pain.

Once more the pain increased and he felt his claws dig into the wood of the stump, his other hand clenched in a fist. He barely regestered the sting of his own claws digging into his palms. He was enraged to Hear Diablo chuckle as he paused. He was about to try attacking him to get up when he heard a loud snap and the rustle of tree branches.

He turned to look, seeing that Diablo had broken a switch off a nearby tree and had stripped it in one swipe of his hand. Because his hot, thirsty skin had already absorbed most of the oil Diablo rubbed the rest of it in(very uncomfortable for Thrax) and poured on some more. This done he brought the switch down on him with a sharp 'thwick.'

Thrax let out a quiet gasp. That was just a bit harder to fight than Diablo's hand, painful though it was. The sting was more intense, sharp and lingered longer than what he was using before. He felt a bit of fear welling up in him again, replacing the outrage. He remembered from accidently doing so with Osmosis that a switch can easily break the skin if not used carefully enough.

Now he had stopped immediately when he'd realised what he'd done the first and only time he'd switched Osmosis. He seriously doubted that he would be shown the same concideration. The Virus's struggles reinforced ten fold and he grasped Diablo's wrist, desperately trying to pry it off.

He barely regestered Diablo's chuckleing as he focused more on trying to break his grasp and get away. He was fully afraid now, Daiblo knew and he let the Virus's fear fuel him. Each blow had to sting like mad and he heard Thrax's pained and angry hiss as he switched his thighs as well.

Thrax's assumtion was correct that Diablo would not care much if he broke the skin. He was certian nearly every one had but it was really like two so far. Another thing he detested about the switch was that it was also a very quiet way to punish him. Soon he would be unable to contian his cries and they would easily rise above the impliment's colisions with his flesh.

Another stinging bite that brought not just a welt but an instant bruise. By this point Diablo saw that the virus's rump was nearly covered in them. Some in the shape of his three digited hand, most from the switch. Cliche though it was Diablo had always been a bit of a sadist. Of course most of those he'd done this to also fully consented to it. In Thrax's case it was pure punishment. Smirking he raised his hand highter and allowed the switch to linger on his backside a moment before raising it for the next strike.

This time Thrax could not contain his cry. He clenched his teeth and hissed, refusing to finish it, but he cried out. His fist clenched tightly on the stump, crushing a chunk on it. He felt the bite of splinters dig into his left palm as his other set of claws dug into the flesh above Diablo's right knee and his body had gone riged, fighting the pain. He didn't try to attack again when Vampire's hand moved to his shoulders.

As stubborn and thick-skinned as he was Thrax couldn't hold out forever. He didn't dare glance back at the state of his backside, but he knew from the feel of it that each bite of the switch had caused welts, bruises, scratches or a combination thereof.

Thrax's jaws were clenched tight. Diablo didn't seem to much care that daggerlike claws were digging into his leg and that suited Thrax just fine. For the first time in years he felt like a little boy again... like he was going to cry. He refused to allow that. He'd despised this creature from day one and there was no way he was going to let his fear show in that manner. Perhaps soon Diablo would get bored and let him go sleep off his exaustion and pain.

Diablo wasn't having it, putting more force behind his blows. Thrax let out another cry, unable to hold all of them back now. He swore under his breath, grunting in pain as another one went perfactly over a previous stripe. By now there really wasn't much unmarked flesh left on his bottom so now nearly every new stripe would go over an old one.

"Getting diffacult to take Virus?" Diablo hissed. "Just surrender and it will be over I promise you."

Thrax shook his head, but let out a whimper as the switch landed across both thighs at once. Diablo continued whipping him there for a few minutes, giving his bottom a breif rest so that when he suddenly began striking the tenderized flesh again Thrax wouldn't be expecting it as much. Thrax's responce was to cry out and withdraw his claws from Diablo's leg to try and push up again.

"Stop it Diablo!" Thrax snarled, echoing his own words from earlier. "You've made your point now enough!"

Diablo smirked again and Thrax fully cried out, feeling an intense burn as Diablo poured a tad more oil on damaged skin and then began again with the switch. He held fast to the stump with both hands, too tired to try to get up again, but not tired enough to stop fighting the pain. Thrax had stopped thinking of this as a spanking long ago, he was being whipped. That's all there was to it.

He had to admit, however, that Diablo did have a point earlier. Thrax never had been good at taking orders or being subordinent. And Diablo obviously had a problem with his problem, especially when on a mission. He supposed some sort of disciplinary action had been in order but this was too much!

He stilled, fighting the pain as he tried to wait it out. He closed his eyes, tensing hisbody so much he actually trembled from the effort. Diablo chuckled at the Virus across his knees. So Thrax was finally begining to show some signs of submission eh? Good. He was anxious to get back to base already..

Thrax found the pain harder and harder to fight. What the heck did that supid Vampire want from him anyway? This was about as submissive as he was willing to get and if that bloodsucking creap thought he was getting anything more then.. Thrax was jolted from his thoughs by a claw brushing just below his right eye. He turned to growl at the bloodsucker, who had stopped switching him for now, but paused when he noticed the drop on Diablo's claw. A tear he couldn't remember shedding.

Embarassed more than he was enraged he struck out once more with his claws and struggled to get free, instantly feeling the stripes being laied on him again. He let out a roar of pain this time, growling deeply in his throat.

Once more Diablo's hand closed around his throat in warning and Thrax brought just one hand up to try to pry it off, though not with as much effort. He was getting weaker from exaustion and pain. He closed his eyes tightly, dreadlocks falling in front of his face. He couldn't belive that he was having trouble taking this. Torturious though it was it he was still draped over Diablo's thighs for a spanking as though he were 5 years old once more.

Both Thrax's hands now cosed around Diablo's wrist, one of them cut and stinging from the splinters in his palm. They squeezed tightly, pleading. This had to stop. He'd break down soon if it didn't. It just hurt too bad.

"Stop.." he whispered.

He felt the hand on his throat pat his face then the stripes intensified. He gasped out in pain, letting out another cry. He knew what was happening. He'd done it enough himself to know that Diablo intended to make him cry.

"No.." He said softly. "I know what you're doing Diablo... Enough!"

Diablo kept the intensity of his blows steady, but slowed down, allowing him to feel the full force of every stripe.

"Diablo stop! Don't do this!"

The stripes intensified. He knew they were breaking the skin... they just had to be. It was the only way it could hurt this bad. Thrax hissed in pain. Apparently mercy wasn't in the agenda as far as the Vampire was concerned.

For several seconds Thrax held his breath against the pain, before having to let it out as a choaked sob. He didn't notice when Diablo's hand moved from his neck to his bare chest. He figured the virus must be missing that sweater about now. He'd never had a chance to put it back on after taking it off to treat his wounds.

Thrax shook his head, growling to himself, gripping the stump tightly, feeling his claws dig in agian. His hand stung from the splinters but, as his backside stung even more, that was really not a concern for him right now. His eyes closed tightly, continueing to fight, but he knew it was fultile. He'd been beaten and he knew it.

Diablo peered at Thrax. He certianly was a stubborn one. More stubborn than he'd bet on. He had to admit it was enjoyable to finally be able to take his anger out on the virus. That first tear Thrax had shed had been delicious and he knew he was getting through. He was sucessfully getting that blasted Virus to acknowledge his dominance in this pack.

Thrax knew it. Diablo didn't have to say it but he knew it. It seemed that the moment Thrax realized Diablo had won over him everything else kind of fell together and he could barely fight anymore. He bowed his head, ashamed that he'd given in, but what other choice did he have? To deny it farther would be foolish.

The instant it happened Diablo sensed the change in the virus across his lap. Thrax hissed in pain at every bite of the switch and had stopped struggling. His head was bent forward, causing his dreadlocks to hide his face, but Diablo felt the wetness of tears dripping onto his hand, quiet sobs escaping the Virus's lips. Finally Thrax had given in.

Diablo continued with the switch anyway, watching carefully. He wanted to see if the virus would cry more openly but soft sobs and tears were all he was going to be getting out of him tonight. He would probably not cry more openly than this so Diablo stopped.

Thrax didn't seem to realise he'd stopped until the Vampire's fingers moved from his chest to his chin. Thrax half fliched when he touched him and tilted his chin up to look at his face. He couldn't read the Diablo's expression. It was neutral.

"Do you conceed defeat Thrax?"

Thrax's eyes widened for a moment and he didn't answer.

"Alright then."

Thrax gritted his teeth and whimpered in pain before the switch even touched him. The sun was starting to come up now. It was dawn and Thrax was exausted, hurting and just wanted to sleep. He'd thought for a moment he'd be allowed up, but the switch began to bite him again. He sobbed again, turning his head away in shame.

" Do you conceed defeat?" Diablo asked him, stopping so he could answer.

"... Yes.." he admitted finally. "You win... Now please... no more." he cried out as he recieved three more stripes.

"Do you submit?"

"Yes.." he gasped from the pain. "I submit."

"Look at me Thrax."

He hesitated but he turned to look at him, once more flinching as Diablo's thumb stroked under his chin. Nodding he finally acknowledged that it was over and then picked up the exausted and practically limp Virus. Thrax was completely worn out both physically and emotionally and it was doubtful he would be able to stand on his own for quite some time.

Despite Thrax's wince Diablo pulled his lower clothing back up for him and refastened his belt properly then headed back to base, carrying him like the child he concidered him. Thrax fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to wait until they got back to base before he allowed sleep to overcome him, but he couldn't help it. At length he fell asleep in the Vampire's arms.

When Diablo returned carrying Thrax rather than walking in each other's general area complaining about this and that and generally annoying each other, Northstar was worried. She rushed over, still worried and touched Thrax's face. Diablo chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of his surroget sister's head.

"He's fine." He explained. "There was mearly a battle. I treated his wounds and he's just exausted at the moment." He was careful to leave out the part about Thrax being turned over his knee. He figured it would be more humiliating for Thrax if he told her himself.

Northstar started to take him but Diablo shook his head.

"No need. I'll take him. I want to double check a couple minor injuries anyway and I'd rather have him still asleep for that."

Northstar nodded, but looked at him funny, wondering just what was going on with those two. "Don't hurt him Diablo." she said simply.

"Relax... If he annoys me too much I'll just pin him again."

Northstar chuckled, figureing maybe one thing that had worn Thrax out was having to struggle against the stronger creature holding him pinned. Well she was partly right. Sighing she returned to her office to get some paperwork and organize the next senior staff meeting.

When Thrax woke up finally he wondered why his backside was burning painfully. After a moment regaining coherance, he remembered what had gone on that night. Blasted Vampire... He reached back to rub his sore backside but felt a familiar hand close around his wrist. His yellow eyes widened in surprise. Why was he still around? He turned around to look at him, meeting familiar chrimson eyes.

"I'm not through yet.." He said simply and Thrax grabbed his wrist before it could move toward his backside again.

"Whoa hold up... Not through what?" Oddly Diablo held still rather than wrenching his arm from his grip and backhanding him across the face.

"You have several stripes back here in which I cut you. I won't heal the bruises, I won't heal the welts, but I'm trying to heal the cuts. Please let go of my wrist so I can finish." Thrax growled but complied. Diablo chuckled. "Still defiant Thrax? You should know you don't frighten me."

Thrax continued to growl but knew he was right. "What does she see in you anyway?"

"I've known her since she was a child. I noticed some hunters going after her. I recodnized one of them as a Vampire hunter that was often after me so I decided to piss him off and swoop down and take off with his quarry before he could get to her. She was in her birth form and I had no idea she was sentient till she transformed in my arms when I stopped to watch and laugh at the hunters confusion."

"And drain her in the process I suppose.." he growled. Diablos eyes flashed and in an instant he felt talons digging into his shoulder as the other pressed a pressure point on his thigh. Thrax gasped in pain and tried to push him off, but the pressure point also served to weaken as well as hurt.

"Fool.." He hissed. "Unicorn blood is deadly to Vampires if taken agaisnt their will, especially that of a foal.. becides I don't hunt children no matter what the species." Having said this he let go of the pressure point but held fast to Thrax's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Thrax hissed. "Let me go!"

"You're in my quarters Thrax... which means I have plenty of insturments of punishment on hand.."

No! Thrax started to struggle. There was no telling what Diablo was going to do now, but he doubted it was so simple as being placed over his knee again. He heard the distingt sound of a belt being pulled out of it's loops and both his wrists were pinned behind his back, imobilizing him.

Diablo positioned him so that he was bent forward on the bed, legs draped over the side and pulled back the hand with the belt in it. Thrax hissed and gasped in pain as it colided hard with an already sore and hurting bottom.

He closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip. Man did this hurt. Ok so Northstar and how the two of them had met was a very touchy subject for Diablo. He made a mental note never to question the integrety of his friendship again.

With that note, however, came a realization. The Vampire really did care for her and wanted to look out for her well being. He couldn't help but feel a bit of new respect for him even though he once again found himself in a most humiliating position, enduring a strap in the hands of a creature he already knew disliked him.

Not really up for another hours-long punishment seesion he decided to go ahead and show submission now. He forced his arms to go limp and though he didn't fight Diablo, he fought the pain. Seeming to sense this Diablo released his wrists, but kept going to see what he would do.

Thrax pulled his hands from behind him to a more comfortable posistion but kept still, trying to fight back the pain as much as possable. Diablo was relentless in his blows, holding the virus down with one hand as the other continued with the belt.

Thrax hissed in pain and gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. Finally he got tired of submission and attacked. Diablo only grabbed his wrists once more, pinned them to his lower back and held them still before continueing with the belt. It hurt more than before.

He grunted in pain, gasping for breath as Diablo roughly shoved down with the hand he was using to restrain Thrax's wrists, knocking some of the wind out of him. His chest heaved, he could breath just enough not to pass out from air loss, but it was uncomfortable and his arms were starting to ache and bruise from their position and Diablo's grip.

His eyes shut tighter and his fists clenched. This wouldn't be so painful were it not so soon after Diablo'd whipped him. It didn't help matters that he was still practically nude. He had nither his sweater nor his coat and his pants were pulled around his thighs.

He struggled to escape or at least get his torso up enough to ease his breathing. Diablo was as relentless as before if not even more so. He forced his breathing to regulate, but it was diffacult when he was so firmly pressed into the matress.

Thrax's teeth gritted against one another as he fought the pain. Diablo's claws dug into his wrists as the belt bit even deeper pain into his backside. He hissed in pain, feeling tears begining to well up in his eyes again. He fought them. It was too soon, but the pain was intense and he couldn't hardly breath.. he was afraid.

Diablo knew he was afraid, he could smell it. He could also smell the tears on his face and that made him roughly shove him deeper into the mattress and strap him harder. Beneath him Thrax let out a pained yelp and tried to pull away to escape.

He turned and looked at the Vampire, eyes still wet with tears and clutched his fists. Figuring the Virus had learned enough for now Diablo showed him just how painful he could have potentially made this for him he pulled his arm back far and for the first time let it fall full force on Thrax's backside with the same force he could use to break boulders, wrenching a roar from the pathogen.

"NO!" he protested as it seared him twice more and then stopped.

"Never question my affection for her again... Ever Thrax... Do you understand?"

Eyes closed to fight back the tears Thrax nodded. Diablo then shoved him again and let go. He then stood up to survey the damage he had done. Thrax's backside was deep red, bruised and now had three particularly thick blisters formed in the shape of the belt from the full force blows. The strap probably would have exposed the next layer of skin, which the switch had already done in a couple places. Indeed this had been far more than a child's punishment. He could see one or two marks where he'd likely scarred Thrax.

If he wanted to he could put a cool compress on it now and keep the blisters from getting any bigger but he let them burn. When Thrax reached up to try and sooth the tender, damaged skin Diablo swatted his backside with his hand, warning him not to touch it. Thrax blushed in embarassment but did as he was told. At this point he wasn't interested in insubordination. He wanted the pain to stop.

After a few minutes Diablo began to rub a kind of balm on Thrax's backside. Said Virus sucked in his breath with pain but didn't struggle farther. He should be putting cool water on it but he was a Nosgothic Vampire.. water ate away at him like acid if he touched it. It was only if it were spelled not to harm him that he was safe from it.

"Do you love her Thrax?" Diablo finally asked, pulling Thrax's boxers then pants back up for him.

Thrax winced and waited for the pain to pass before answering. "Dearly... Why won't you believe that?"

"I've seen her hurt a lot... I don't want to see it again.."

Thrax paused for a long time then risked a question. "You might have been lovers... wouldn't you?" Diablo shot him a glare. "If you wern't gay... You'd have been lovers?"

"We would have.."

Thrax paused for a moment. "I'll never hurt her Diablo.. I love her! She's my world. You can take that to the blood bank."

Diablo smirked and crossed his arms. "We shall see... Sleep Thrax... You're exausted."

That said Diablo went to his desk to complete the missoin report. Thrax watched him for a moment before doing as he suggested. His tears now dry he let exaustion claim him and fell asleep on the Vampire's bed. Hopefully by that morning they will have come to an agreement with one another. Only time would tell.


	6. Security breechinsubordination and conse...

Chapter6! Wow I'm doing a lota these lately! lol This is actually because there's a spanky episode of Kids Next Door I kept missing.. pouts I finally saw it though! After this was done. hehe. Also cause I drew a pic of poor Ozzy getting a whoopin! hehe well here ye go.

Osmosis still had like an hour till his shift was up. Things were going slow that day so he really didn't think much on putting on his headphones while he watched the moniters. He had his music turned up a little loud but that was how he liked it. He did this once in a while when he was bored or if it had been a painfully slow day like this one had turned out to be.

Bored he sipped his coffee listening to his Rock and Rap music. Eventually he began humming along with it, not really paying attention to the moniters. Diablo was on his way to relieve him of his shift anyway. He just had to turn em off when the vampire got there. After all he'd been given a warning more than once about the headphones. Technically he shouldn't have them on, but what was the harm?

Diablo usually showed up about on time for duty. Either that or five minutes eairly so he just had to check on the time and when it was ten till off go the headphones... Well today Diablo had decided to go ahead and show up half an hour eairly to catch up on a bit of missed work a recent system glitch had caused.

As a Vampire Diablo was naturally quite quiet when he walked into the security bay. He sighed at what he saw. Osmosis had those stupid headphones on again. he wasn't even allowed to carry them with him on duty much less use them.

Turning to shadows he crept up on the cell, reforming only to remove the headphones and put the cd player aside. Osmosis turned sharply only to meet the glaring face of the vampire. His face went pale. Angry Vampire was not somthing that he really wanted to see as a blood celll.

Diablo never was one to waste too much time with words and simply glanced at the player then glared at the blood cell in a form of scolding him then he got closer. Taking it as a good cue to leave Osmosis got up and tried to run off but was quickly grabbed by the creature's claws.

For a moment he was held at eye level with the chrimson eyed vampire, white fangs glistening. After taking a moment, watching Ozzy swallow he sat in the chair, pulling him face down with him, laying across the Vampire's thighs. He struggled at first but the menacing growl from Diablo soon quelled his efforts.

"You were warned and you knew.."

Those simple words having been said Ozzy felt the powerful three clawed hand colide with his backside. He couldn't help the yelp that escaped his lips and tried to stifle any farther ones. He was facing the door and noticed that Diablo hadn't even bothered to shut it so anyone who walked by could see them.

He closed his eyes. He didn't dare move, especially not after hearing that the Vampire had pinned and managed to force Thrax into submission. He was childish, but not entirely stupid. He was also rumored to have hurt him in some way though he wasn't sure how.

Another thing he noticed, and was grateful for, was the fact that the vampire had left his pants up. As hard as he was hitting him it would have been unbearable had he been suffering this on a bare bum. Still he was terrified that at any moment somone was going to walk by, hear him whimpering and see him getting spanked like an unruly child over the Vampire's knee. Wanting only to spare himself that humiliation he streatched his arm, taking advantage of his elasticity to get to the door and shut it, but Diablo suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked it back with a force that would have broken bones if he had any.

Ozzy yelped and looked at the Vampire to snap somthing at him but shut his mouth before it even opened when the Vampire snarled at him. "I'm certian you don't morph when being punished by Thrax." Ozzy gulped. So Diablo knew that Thrax 'delt' with him like that..

"I... no.." He sucked in his breath, feeling a harsh swat on his rear. "No sir.." he corrected himself, figuring that was what he wanted.

"If you're so willing to risk being seen breaking the rules you can risk being seen being punished for it... I feel some humiliation is in order." That said he hoisted him up off his lap to turn him around to face the other way.

"No wait!" Jones protested, especially when the Vampire's claws undid his belt and bared him.

A bright blush came to his cheeks. Now not only was there a chance somone would walk by or in and see him being spanked, but the first part of him they would catch a glimpse of would be his bare and obviously sore arse put on display.

Diablo only allowed him long enough a rest to let that fact sink in and then began again with the same force, his hand now stinging the poor cell more on a bare butt. Usually he was fighting and kicking well beyond this point but concidering he was afraid of Diablo he figured that it was better to just lay there, but he wouldn't cry out. There was no way he'd do anything to attract more attention to himself than he had to.

He was gritting his teeth against the pain when without warning Diablo pulled his trousers back up. Confused he turned around to look the Vampire in the face. Diablo gave him one last swat before standing him up.

"That's enough of a warm up I think... Technically I should finish up your punishment, however I have work to catch up on." He picked up the CD player. "I'm taking you to Thrax."

The cell's eyes widened and he immediately bolted, but was swiftly caught by Diablo, who also grabbed hold of his 'ear' so to speak.

Diablo frowned. "Stop making things worse on yourself.." he told him matter of factly before bending him over one knee by the 'ear' and giving him another small spanking on his covered butt. "Now come, and don't try that again or else.."

Osmosis nodded as he rubbed his rear and was led by the ear to Thrax's office. Blessedly there wern't many people walking the halls, but those that did either started snickering or just basically looked at them funny. The walk to Thrax's office seemed to take forever and when they finally got there the Virus reguarded them with a puzzled look. He was wearing his usual attire; black pants, grey turtleneck and midnightish black trenchcoat.

"Diablo would you explain this please?" he wanted to know.

"I arrived for my shift to find him attatched to this..." Diablo put the CD player on the desk.

Thrax's eyes narrowed first at the player then at Osmosis. Said blood cell cringed to himself. He knew what that look ment and there was no getting around it. Thrax thanked him and walked around to him. Smirking Diablo turned on his heel and simply left, turning to shadows on his way.

"Well Jones what have you got to say for yourself. You were warned."

"I know.."

"I'm going to keep hold of this for now.." he said walking around and putting it in his desk drawer. "And, until further notice, if I see or hear of you using any sort of headphones outside of your quarters we are going to come in here and repete this procedure... am I clear?"

"What? C'mon Thrax.."

"Jones..." he said dangerously, his tone warning him not to be defiant.

"Oh.. kay... I'll try.."

"You'll do more than try Jones..." he growled, keying up the door locks. "Two words Jones... Security breech." He opened another drawer, pulling out what looked like a leather paddle and then went to the weapons rack for the ever-terrifying strap.

Osmosis tensed, especially at the paddle. Somehow he suspected it would hurt more than the strap and the strap hurt more than enough, especially concidering the punishment his rump had already endured from Diablo. Rather than go around to his desk chair he sat on a brown armchair across from his desk and beckoned him over with his finger.

"I'm not going to be spanked Thrax.." Osmosis said firmly. "I'm too old." Absently his hand rubbed his already smarting backside.

Thrax growled, he hated it when he did this. "Then why didn't you leave the headphones in your dang quarters Jones?!" he demanded. "On the contrary.. you are being spanked thoroughly get it Osmosis?"

Osmosis glared at him. Thrax's eyes flashed and he stood up from the armchair, walking over to him. Osmosis bolted for the door, but the Virus pounced on him like a cat and snagged his wrist. Osmosis morphed out of his grasp and was snagged again and pressed up against the wall. He was about to morph again when he looked into Thrax's face.

Thrax was a very angry virus. He was mad enough not only with Osmosis having broken a major rule, but he was very angry indeed at the cell having openly tried to escape. Morphing during punishment; with the exception of picking somthing up to hand to Thrax, was strictly forbidden and sevearly delt with. He was actually growling now and starting to scare Osmosis, but he held his ground.

"Thrax I do not want to be spanked!"

"Then grow up Jones.." He growled and grasped his wrist again, his left hand being placed on the cell's back with his claws touching him to warn him not to risk escape.

He went to the armchair and sat in it once more, forcing Osmosis over his lap as he did so then began spanking him with the flat of his left hand. Osmosis yelped and struggled, trying to push up off his lap but Thrax pinned his left arm behind him to make struggling more diffacult.

"Jones.. We've been through this a hundred times? Do you enjoy being over my lap or somthing?"

"Um... fuck no!" he snapped, glancing breifly at the desk where he could see the two impliments neatly lain on the desk.

"Mouth Osmosis!" he snarled and swatted him harder. "Want your mouth washed out again?"

Osmosis said nothing more but continued to kick and struggle, trying to wriggle his arm out of Thrax's grip among other things. Thrax was clearly very very angry judging from the pace at which he was spanked and he could expect not to be getting up from this position for a very long time... why in the world was he stupid enough to resist him when he knew what happened every time? Especially through morphing... That always got him a sore bum for at least a week.

"Stop!" he pleaded, trying to wrench his arm out of Thrax's grip again.

Thrax didn't waiver and continued to harshly swat the covered bottom beneath his hand. Osmosis was paniced as he knew it wouldn't be long before Thrax remembered that this would hurt more if he was bared. He gritted his teeth, but Thrax's movements matched his own and thwarted his attempts to get up.

"C'mon Thrax Diablo already got me! It hurts!" he shouted trying to yank up once more.

"Good! Maybe this lesson'll stick with you a little longer then."

"But it already hurts!"

"Well baby that's your problem isn't it? You earned this."

"Thrax stop!" He gave another sharp yank, trying to get off his lap.

Thrax's patience was quickly wearing thin and he didn't have much of it when they began this little encounter. He was nearly through with his hand and the rest of this punishment was going to be delivered on a bare butt. He glared at the blood cell who was still kicking and fighting to get free of the stronger virus.

"Let's see how well you move those legs with your pants around them." Thrax growled then felt Osmosis tense across his thighs.

"No!"

"Yes Jones!"

The cell whimpered as Thrax undid his belt and slid his pants down with his breifs. When they went it was always together and they always went. It didn't matter his state of dress at the begining, after the first few minutes he was always bare and bare until Thrax stopped, which wouldn't be for a long time at present. He felt his bottom lip tremble and he narrowed his eyes, both angry and scared. Thrax also never stopped until the cell's breaking point was reached and he was bawling a puddle of tears on the other side of Thrax's lap.

He expected the strap or the paddle to fall on him, but not this time. Thrax continued with his hand, though he didn't often do so for very long. Claws like his were somtimes a tad akward to spank with and one thing Thrax never did, no matter how angry he was, was cause him serious harm. He would have had they still disliked each other, but they did not.

Ozzy was still struggling, though not as much. He was starting to get tired, but he still twisted his wrist unconciously because it was getting sore. At the moment it was acheing more than his backside, but that would change in time. Obviously struggling wouldn't get him anywhere. It never did except increase the vigor of Thrax's spanks... perhaps a diffrent approch?

"I'm sorry Thrax please stop. I won't do it no more." he begged, trying to keep his voice down. Raising it only angered the virus farther.

"I'm sure you are Jones, but you've been warned too many times.. perhaps after this you won't do it again baby." He stepped up the pace and spanked with a bit more vigor. "Nice try though baby."

"Ow! Quit it!" He started struggling again.

Normally Thrax would have chuckled, but he was too angry and made sure to place most of his blows where Osmosis would have to sit later and was sure to feel it every time he tried. After a tug and a whimpering plea from Osmosis to restore circulation to his hand Thrax released his hold on Osmosis's wrist and held his hand on his side instead. Breifly the cell shook his hand to wake it up and laied it on the leg of the chair as Thrax's left hand went on stinging him.

Thrax was being harsh and if the spankings with the strap and paddle (he still shuddered thinking of the strap whether he was in trouble or not) were anything like what he was dishing out with his hand then Osmosis was in store for a few blisters if he was not mistaken. Of course once impilments were involved things always got worse. He bit his lower lip. He really did hate to be spanked like this.

He was wrenched from his thoughts and winced when Thrax stopped with one abrupt full force swat. He knew what was coming too and it sent him into another panic. Trying to get a footing he struggled to get up again as Thrax used the hand he'd formerly been spanking him with to hold him down while he picked up the strap from the desk.

Osmosis wasn't sure how fact Thrax was actually moving but to him the movements were slow and he could clearly see the detail of the leather strap as it left the desk and passed into Thrax's other hand. His eyes widened. This was one impliment he could never fight.

"No!" he pleaded, trying to get away again. "Not that!"

"You earned this Jones. Now shut up and take it!" With that he brought it down across first Osmosis's thighs then his backside.

Ozzy yelped, not having expected the location of the first blow, but nearly every one after it fell on his rump. He hissed in pain, gripping the leg of the chair tight and then reaching back to take hold of Thrax's ankle in a scilent plea for him to stop. Thrax held his ground, continueing to harshly strap the naked blue butt beneath him.

The cell closed his eyes in pain, gasping as the strap burnt accross his buns, trying not to cry out. No easy task. That strap was always so hard to take. He whimpered under his breath then held it, trying to will the pain away. Thrax was being slow at first. Pausing sufficently between blows so that Osmosis could feel the full force of every one.

"Stop! No!" he protested, feeling the strap burn his thighs then back up to his bottom.

It was all he could do to keep from crying out. He pushed his legs tight together and clenched. Maybe he could dull the pain, but that didn't work. Thrax picked up on it and put the strap aside to spank his thighs with his hand.

"Don't lock up Osmosis." He warned, hearing the cell yelp when the sensitive insides of his thighs were spanked. "It will do you no good."

Osmosis whined but did as he was told. He was starting to cramp up anyway and the moment he forced himself to relax again Thrax picked up the strap and began anew. He let out another whimper. Thrax really was pissed wasn't he? He let go of Thrax's ankle and clutched onto the leg of the chair.

"Stoooooop!" he moaned then cried out as Thrax struck him once full force in answer.

He whimpered again and burried his face in the arm of the chair. Thrax continued at near full force with the strap and he couldn't take it. He never could. Not this. He clenched his teeth again, hissing in pain at each bite from the strap. His butt felt like Thrax had lain his heated claw over it and burnt him from waist to thighs. It was too much.

Clutching the chair's leg tighter he whimpered and felt the hot sting of tears forming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He didn't want to cry. He was hurting and humiliated enough and didn't want to add to it by crying. Unfortunately for him Thrax had other ideas.

"You really need to learn Jones.." Thrax scolded... "Struggling never gets you anywhere."

"Stop.." he begged again.

Thrax shook his head strapping him harder. Osmosis clutched even tighter to the chair, still fighting his tears. He hated it. He hated being punished like a child and he hated being forced to tears every time. It was embarassing as it was being spanked in the first place without being made to cry about it..

Thrax wasn't giving him any quarter either. It seemed like the harder he tried to hold his tears back the harder Thrax strapped him and the harder Thrax strapped him the harder it was to fight it. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were sore.

Finally he let out a small sniffle, but refused to show any other signs that he was starting to break down. Thrax glared at him. Didn't he realize that defiance only made things much worse? Fine. If that was the way the cell wanted to play then he would gladly rise to meet the chalange. Raising his arm highter he brought the strap back down full force.

This time Osmosis yelped loudly as every blow to follow held the same force behind it. Another blow and he gritted his teeth, letting out a hiss. This time he couldn't hold them back and the tears started running down his cheeks.

As Thrax strapped his thighs he let out a gasp and held his breath, his tears were flowing and sobs would soon follow. Thrax wasn't moved an inch and picked up the pace. Osmosis forced his breathing to regulate, trying to hold back his disobediant tears and sobs that threatened to tear though his throat if he didn't let them out.

In a last ditch effort to show Thrax how sorry he was he turned his face and looked at him, face tearstained and bottom lip trembling pitifully. Thrax saw the look and strapped the poor cell's outer thigh before returning to his bottom.

Osmosis turned back around as he felt more tears welling up and falling down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back anymore. He began to gasp and sob over Thrax's knees, hiding his face in his arm and trembling as he wept.

"Stop.." he begged. "please it hurts..."

"No... What I start I finish and your lesson is not over yet Jones.."

Osmosis's answer was to start crying harder, wiping away his own tears only to cry more. He knew Thrax was angry. Usually by this point Thrax would have stopped and moved onto the next phaze or simply stopped all together, but because he'd tried to morph... Ozzy whimpered, knowing he'd most likely be little more than a sobbing mess by the time Thrax was through with him.

Thrax had actually concidered stopping, but Osmosis had tried to escape through morphing and he was going to make sure that the cell learned not to do so. It was sure to be a lesson that would stick with him for a while too.

Osmosis had long ago given into his sobbing and cringed every time the strap struck him. He was scared of the thing anyway just because of the force he knew would be put behind it and Thrax certianly wasn't sparing his arm tonight. It burnt badly every time Thrax struck him and his poor butt was always struck when it was still smarting from the last blow.

Crossing his arms in front of him he bawled into them. The sounds of leather meeting ceullular membrane filled the room and between them the cell's sobs kept scilence from settling in the office room. He groaned and sobbed harder when Thrax picked up the pace, yelping into the arm of the chair. Maybe Thrax was getting ready to finish up with the strap?

Osmosis hissed, biting his lower lip and sobbing softly, his legs twisting and kicking under every blow. He'd been warned to stop that but couldn't help it... It hurt so bad. He could feel Thrax's claws on his back, holding him firmly in place should he try to struggle again. He'd begun to writhe in pain over Thrax's lap. He couldn't take it.

"Osmosis stop squirming.." Thrax warned

"Can't... help it.." he sniffed and yowled under a sterner blow than the rest. "Huuuuurrts! Please stop!" He sobbed.

"When you learn.."

"I've learned! I've learned!" he whimpered desperately, burying his head in his arms to cry again. He was sorry and just wanted it to stop!

Thrax sighed and stroked the back of the cell's head, continueing to punish him with the strap. This would be a harsh but well learned lesson for the poor boy indeed. Now that he had him submissive he was less likely to try to get away again, but he still could struggle in the future.

Osmosis sniffled, letting out a whimper every time the leather burnt him. Thrax didn't spare his arm. He never did no matter how much the poor cell begged for it. Thrax cared for him but when he came to discipline he was strict and unrelenting. Across his lap Ozzy was bawling out loud and tensed up, now fully regretting his earlier insubordination.

Thrax studied the cell's shaking shoulders for a moment before once more striking full force with the strap. On cue Osmosis yelped loudly and groaned out in pain, tears running freely down his cheeks and gritting his teeth. He turned his head to hide it in Thrax's leg as much as he could, picking up the distingt smell of a combination of his own tears and Thrax's unique scent plus the smell of the material of Thrax's pants. It was a little bit of a comfort as he wept and sobbed openingly.

With one last severe blow Thrax stopped and returned the strap to the desk as Osmosis's tearstained eyes followed his hand. He didn't dare try to get up for fear he'd pick it back up. As Thrax put his hand on his bottom to feel the heat from it Ozzy whimpered. The slightest touch hurt the tender skin.

"Alright baby." Thrax said gently, but in a tone that told the cell his punishment wasn't yet over. "Go to the bathroom and get some water."

Sniffling Osmosis slowly got up to do as he said. He reached back to rub his bottom but Thrax stopped his hand and gave his butt another whack, warning him not to touch it until it was over. He whimpered but complied, going to fill a glass with water.

When he came back Thrax pulled him into his lap and sat him down with his backside resting beteween his thighs. Not protesting Osmosis sat where he was, being prompted to drink the water by Thrax, who simply patted his back. Once it was gone Thrax took the glass and set it down on the desk.

"Ok baby... Lay down again like you were before."

"No.." Osmosis whimpered, "I've learned... I promise..."

He was cut off when thrax pushed him forward to be slightly draped over his arm and gave him two firm smacks with the flat of his hand. Getting the warning, Osmosis did as he said, sobbing and blushing in embarassment. He hated being treated like this, but there was no escaping it. This was how he was being punished and there was no changing Thrax's mind... ever.

"Now hand me the paddle." Thrax told him sternly.

Osmosis hesitated, looking up at the Virus with an expression that pleaded with him not to have to do such a humiliateing thing such as hand over the insturment of his own chastisement.

"Now Osmosis." Thrax glared. "Or I'll go back to strapping you until you do."

His eyes widened and he reached for the paddle on the desk, having to morph to get to it. While reaching for it Thrax's hand raised above his butt as a warning that if he changed more than what was nessicary to get the paddle he'd regret it. Fortunately the cell was smart enough not to try anything and offered Thrax the leather paddle with a pitiful look in his watering eyes.

Thrax took it from him, patting him on the head and praising him with a breif "Good boy." before raising his hand and bringing the paddle down on him. No sooner had it struck him but Ozzy tried to struggle with a pained hiss. Having anticipated it Thax's hand flew to his side and held him down. Tilting his head back Osmosis drew his legs up as much as the position would allow and held his right arm wrapped partly around the arm of the chair, his hand clutched onto it as his left hand held tight to Thrax's ankle.

Thrax's look was stern and his blows even sterner. The cell was getting the paddling of his life and he knew very well why. Had he not been so resistant his punishment would have been over some time ago. Thrax felt Osmosis let go of his ankle and let it hang down beside him, still clutching the arm of the couch with his right hand, eyes closed and tears streaming readily from his eyes.

"You're learning arn't you baby?" Thrax said gently

Sniffling Osmosis nodded and whimpered an appology before dropping his head again to bury it in Thrax's leg. It was now damp from his tears and the pathogen sighed, wondering if his former cheif in Frank could have streightened him out by using this method. Of course Frank's laws probably forbade it anyway. After all Frank never even spanked Shane!

Thrax began spanking the cell's thighs too for good measure to give his bottom a bit of a break from the punishment it had recieved. It got him a whimper and squeak of protest from Ozzy but he didn't struggle. He decided then and there that the leather paddle and the strap were equally horrable and he should try to avoid earning either one in the future at all costs.

"That isn't acceptable on Duty Jones." Thrax scolded in his best 'commander' voice. "Do it on your time. You got me?"

Osmosis nodded, "Y..yes...s..sir.." he sniffled out between sobs.

"If you can still talk I must not be doing this hard enough." Thrax scolded.

Osmosis let out a moan as he heard that and cried out, sobbing harder as Thrax's arm rose higher to put more sting into his blows. The paddle was slightly flexable, a fact that added to the sting and he sniffled into Thrax's leg, seeking comfort in the pathogen's unique scent. By now Thrax's lap was jerking slightly with every smarting blow he delivered onto the hapless cell's butt. He sobbed harder, pulling his arms under him and holding onto both chair and virus, shoulders heaving with his sobs.

He lifted his head slowly, still sobbing to look at the Virus's face. Thrax peered at him sternly, continueing the relentless paddling. Osmosis let out a moan and bowed his head again in misery. He didn't care about trying to get away, he didn't care about begging to be let up. He just wanted it to stop and for Thrax to finally think he was sorry enough for his actions.

"You learning Jones? Have I gotten through?" he asked, giving him a couple particularly hard spanks between where his bottom met his thighs, wrenching a sharp cry from the cell.

Osmosis nodded, sobbing loudly and laying his head down on the arm of the chair. Every stinging blow wrenched a whimper from the cell. He wasn't even trying to hold back anymore. He clenched his fists tight, shoulders heaving and shaking as he sobbed. His butt stung terribly and he swore if Thrax didn't let up soon he'd be litterally blistered by the time it was over.

Thrax looked at the cell's shaking shoulders, his cries muffled by a hand in his mouth. For a moment Thrax stopped and took hold of Ozzy's hand, noticing that the cell had been biting it. There were marks betwen the first knuckles of his fingers and thumb. Shaking his head he put Ozzy's hand down, the cell looking at him with a scared and pitiful expression.

Letting out a sigh Thrax said nothing and resumed spanking him. Ozzy cried out and buried his face in the arm of the chair again, hands clutching tight to the material. He was bawling rivers into it, making it wet with tears. It would probably stain but Thrax really didn't care much about that. At the moment correcting Osmosis was what was on his mind.

Thrax's spanks started to slow down, giving Ozzy some relief, but it was short lived. After letting him get used to a slightly lighter pace he brought the paddle down full force on his backside. Osmosis howled and started struggling again, but Thrax held him fast and continued to soundly spank him.

After a little bit Ozzy bowed his head and buried it in Thrax's leg again, folding his arms in front of his face to hide it. At this point all he could do was sniffle and cry and wait for Thrax to stop. Finally the Virus gave him one last blow on the butt and put the paddle away, first looking at how 'red' he'd made Ozzy's bottom then at the stricken cell's shoulders and head.

He was still sobbing, but seemed to realize it was over. Gently Thrax put his hand on top of Ozzy's head in a conforting gesture. He sniffled and sobbed a bit harder, but didn't respond much. Sighing slightly he put his hand on the side of his face to turn it toward him and was surprised to be met with resistance.

Thrax put his right hand firmly between Osmosis's shoulders, feeling him shudder thinking he had just earned himself another spanking, but the swat he expected didn't come. Sniffling he slowly lifted his head partway until Thrax could make out sore and tearstained eyes. Gently his clawed hand pulled away his arm to find that The cell had been sucking his thumb.

He tried and failed to hold back the slight smirk that crossed his viral features. In responce Osmosis turned his head away shamefully, but didn't seem to want to give up his thumb. Chuckling slightly he drew the cell up off of his lap and into his arms. He wasn't angry with him anymore.

Osmosis absolutely refused to look him in the face and preferred to look at the lapel of his trenchcoat instead, still sobbing as his tears fell tiredly onto Thrax's chest. He felt said virus shift a bit beneath him to undo the buckle that held his coat closed. For a moment Ozzy was scared, but he reminded himself that if Thrax was going to strap him again then he'd have been pushed over his lap already. Instead he felt the large coat, designed to double as a glider, fold around him and the belt redone loosely, gently trapping him inside with Thrax.

It was then that he began sobbing more loudly, pressing himself agaisnt the virus, desperate for comfort. "I'm... sorry" He whimpered between sobs and felt Thrax's arms fold around him fully, one slightly tucked under his legs, carefully avoiding his sore butt and the other around his upper back, talons resting tenderly on the back of his head.

"Shh baby.." Thrax soothed. "It's alright."

Osmosis just whimpered and buried his head in Thrax's neck, feeling the clawed hand gently stroke his head and shoulders. He craved this. Every time he was hurt so he needed it and couldn't imagine being denied. It would cut him to the core if he was and Thrax knew it, that's why he held him. Ozzy wondered breifly if maybe that was why he pulled this stuff... knowing he was earning himself a trip across Thrax's harsh lap, because he knew that when it was over he'd be held like this. Despite the painful sting in his backside and tears cascading down his cheeks he felt good right now.

"Why do you do this baby?" Thrax sighed softly as he tilted the cell's chin up to look at him. "Why do you always push your boundries just a little to far? You know I'll spank you and you know I'll be harsh. Why do you do it?"

Osmosis looked at him for a moment, his tears momentarily stilled then sniffling he looked down again, eyes watering up once more and felt himself again drawn close to the Virus, who soothed him once more. Thrax's patience had returned and he didn't press the issue. He held him like this for a few minutes, giving him a slight squeeze before standing, picking up the exausted and stricken cell with him.

"C'mon baby.." Thrax urged. "Let's get you some rest ok?"

With that he walked to a door by the weapons rack that led into his quarters. Undoing his coat Thrax laied Osmosis on the bed and removed his pants the rest of the way, setting his shoes neatly by the bedstand and draping his trousers over a chair. He left him his breif's, pulling them up to about mid thigh but not all the way.

"I'll be right back baby." He said gently as he gently removed Ozzy's thumb from his mouth, pulled the covers up to his chin and left the room.

Osmosis sniffled. He didn't want to be left alone, but he knew where Thrax was most likely going so he wiped his eyes. A few minutes later Thrax returned with a bowl of cool water, a towel and a glass of water, all of which were placed on the nightstand once the lamp was moved aside. As an afterthought Thrax removed his coat and draped it over the chair with Ozzy's pants. Somthing the cell was quite grateful for because Thrax looked so much less imposing without it.

"Ok baby come here." Thrax told him as he sat on the bed and patted the thigh furthest from Osmosis.

Slowly, sniffling, Ozzy got up, wincing when the matress touched his sore backside. He paused for a moment looking at Thrax who wore a patient, neutral expression. Whimpering he threw his arms around the surprised pathogen, but his gesture was returned with a gentle squeeze from Thrax.

"I'm sorry.." he sobbed.

"I know baby.. and it's ok now." Thrax assured him, "Now c'mon... over my lap."

Nodding he did as he was told, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He wasn't afraid of being spanked again. He knew what Thrax intended to do so he laied his head on his crossed arms, letting out a soft hiss as he felt a damp, cool cloth being patted on his bottom.

After a few minutes soothing out some of the sting Thrax put the rag back in the bowl and gently drew Ozzy up again. Figuring he was calm enough to take in the water he positioned Osmosis in his lap so that his butt was cradled between his thighs and reached for the glass of water, handing it to him. Osmosis drank in slow sips as Thrax wiped away his tears.

Not really thinking much about it Osmosis leaned agasint him and closed his eyes after having taken in half the water. He opened his mouth to say somthing but a talon on his mouth stopped him. Thrax shook his head then tapped the glass of water. He couldn't help but smile slightly. Thrax seemed to firmly believe he'd completely dry up if he didn't drink at least a full glass of water after crying like this.

It was so strange. Back when they were still microscopic they were enemies, Thrax being the killer trying to destroy the city of Frank and all who lived there, but much had changed in the virus since then. He could still be cold blooded and harsh but in diffrent situations. He now had a much higher purpous, fighting to free this planet. It seemed like the day Thrax had helped rescue him and Ozzy had seen the reborn Thrax all enemities begun to disolve.

Sniffling again Osmosis snuggled against Thrax. He tried to say somthing again but was once more scilenced. The glass was nearly empty but not completely so he drained the rest in one gulp. His insistance that he drink down every drop of water was one of the ways Thrax would show that he did, infact, care for him.

"Now what did you want to say baby?"

"I forgot now..." he grumbled.

Thrax chuckled a bit, stroking his head and then turned seriously. "Do you remember what I said about the headphones baby? Not outside your quarters utill further notice, not even off duty. Understand?"

"Yes sir.." he whispered sheepishly as he nodded and looked down.

"Good." Thrax praised and drew him close again and felt the cell's arms wrap around him.

He shivered slightly with cold and the moment Thrax picked up on it he laied him down on the bed again, gently pulling his breifs back up to their proper place, and covered him up. He noticed his face was still flushed so he picked up the rag again and began cleaning up his face. When he was done Osmosis felt much better. Smiling gently he bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Get some sleep baby." He urged then turned to go, but a blue hand closed around his, stopping him so he turned around to look at Osmosis. "What is it baby?"

"Don't leave me." he begged.

Smiling gently, Thrax nodded and prompted him to scoot over as he kicked off his boots and got in bed with the cell, holding him close. "Better?"

"Yes." he sniffled again and felt a couple talons gently stroke his face. "How come you're so good to me after?" he asked softly. No matter how much of Thrax's wrath his butt endured from his anger he would still always do this.

"Because I care." he answered simply.

Osmosis reached out and hug the virus posessively to him. "I care too.." he said finally.

Thrax smiled, stroking his head gently. He did wish that the cell would go to sleep though. The poor thing was exausted from crying and despite the punishment having been his own fault in the first place he still needed and deserved to rest. What he heard next coming from Ozzy's exausted mouth startled him to no end.

"Love you..." the cell murmered, nuzzling under Thrax's chin.

Thrax smiled tenderly and gave him a slight squeeze, begining to purr tenderly. "Love you too." he whispered as the cell faded into slumber, a smile on his tired face. He could only watch for a few minutes before he himself went off to the land of nod.


	7. Thrax's wrath

Chapter7

This one dedicated to ducky, aka Anatra on Devart for her help with this. I am so mean to poor ozzy's bum. I also have an 8th in the works that's based on this one also dedicated to her. hehe. I think this is probably the most severe I've ever written Ozzy getting punished... Man I'm such a perv... XD Today's lesson is humility. Osmosis lets his arrogence get the better of him and it almost costs everyone heavy.

Once more Osmosis was in trouble for disreguarding orders, among other things. Currently it was Northstar leading him to her office for discipline. Northstar! She had never punished him before... She was usually pretty easy going about this sort of thing but apparenty doing something that put your life and the lives of your fellows at risk was not something she took lightly... Of course he knew that but she was about to reinforce it. He sighed. He should have hung back as he was told to and waited for backup. The cheif back in Frank had more than once brought him up for discipline on this very thing, but he honestly didn't expect to have the same thing here.. his additude had been rather improving since he first started being turned over Thrax's knee in punishment.

Ozzy shuddered. Thrax had promised him the spanking of his life when he came out of their commanders office. The cell had more than once tasted the flat of Thrax's hand, the strap and various other impliments powered by his powerful arm. He was never able to walk away from a punishment without feeling it for days on end. He thought back to the first time he was spanked, how Thrax had given him a minor infection with that claw of his and how much it increased the burn in his backside. He really hadn't thought of it since then, but for some reason he had a feeling this would be a repete performance of that...

He sighed as Northstar lectured him. He really didn't need to hear it. He knew precicely why he was here and for what purpous. He thought back to the incident that got him into this mess in the first place...

begin flashback

Ozzy tensed as he looked at the Horde camp. They were about to go on the move and that would not bode well for his comrads. Northstar's orders were 'stay put and wait for backup' but he couldn't wait! No way not after seeing what was going on. One well placed bomb was all it would really take to set them back enough for the rest of the squad to catch up to him. It wouldn't take long. Not at all.

Slowly he crept into the camp, a bit of C-4 and a trigger mechanism in his hand. Quietly he placed it near a rather important looking tent and turned to creep out. Unfortunately he was now blocked in with a bomb nearby ready to go off. Not cool. Taking a chance he morphed and slid between them. Of course they saw him but what other choice did he have?

It was quite fortunate the cell had an elastic nature other wise he'd have been pretty badly injured by now. Northstar had led the sqad in there to get him out, ordering a retreat the moment Jones told her about the bomb.

Their mission was accomplished. The Horde had been forced to pull back, but in the most dangerous way possable. Fortunately there were no major injuries, but there easily could have been. The cell should have waited for backup and then the more thought out plan of three infiltrating, placing stratigic bombs in three specific areas. Certianly they wouldn't be central like the one Jones placed, but the three would have done as much or more damage than the one and it would have been much safer for their people. Northstar was unhappy and ordered Osmosis to her office immediately.

"But c'mon.. There were too many to.."

"We were prepared for that! Or hadn't you been paying attention at the breifing?" she glared.

"Well.."

"My office Jones... No questions no excuses.." and with that she turned on her heel and left.

End flashback

"Jones are you paying attentiong?" Northstar snapped.

"I... Yes ma'am.." he sighed submissively.

"Good.. You are not to leave your quarters until further notice and I"m placing you on suspention."

"What!"

"You endangered lives! Your own included! You openly disobeyed direct orders, failed to pay attention to an important mission breifing and didn't concider the consequences.. Yeah you're bring brought up for severe discipline.."

"Yes ma'am.." he sighed again.

"Stand up Jones..." He did so. "Now put your palms on my desk..." she told him, opening a drawer.

"What? Why?" he asked, frowning.

"That's an order!" she told him sternly. "Bend forward and put your palms on my desk." with that she took out a long, wide and semi thick wooden paddle with holes drilled in it. The cell backed and frowned, not having taken something like that in the past and unwilling to take it now. "Jones..." She warned.

"I thought you didn't use corporal punishment..." he protested.

"I don't normally but this is a severe offence.. I figure Thrax is probably going to punish you as well or I would do more... now do as you're told!"

No matter how reluctant or disobediant you were it was always a bad idea to disobey the highest ranking officer in your organization, especially if she was the one who gave you the job in the first place. He hadn't really given any thought as to how bad that would make her look as well. He just acted. Sighing he did as he was told.

"Now take down your pants... I wasn't going to bare you, but you resisted." Wincing Ozzy did as he was told and undid his belt, letting his pants pool around his ankles then he took his breifs down in the back until they rested just under his buttocks. He wasn't sure if she would warm him up first or what, but that's what he was used to. "You will take ten strokes and you have to count them. Understand?"

"Ye. yes..." he told her.

"Might I remind you you're still on duty?"

"Yes ma'am... I mean no ma'am!" He answered quickly.

"I know what you mean..." she sighed. "Ready?" she asked. And Osmosis braced himself, figuring that since he was only taking ten that ment that it would hurt him especially badly. To his surprise she didn't start immediately. "Jones... are you ready to be paddled?"

He blinked, surprised. Apparently she wouldn't start until he was. He could potentially delay it a while longer but there really was no point in that so he answered. "Yes ma'am."

She nodded and brought the first blow down smartly over both cheeks. Ozzy cried out. "Don't forget to count and address me as 'ma'am'." she reminded him as he remained scilent.

"One... ma'am." he said with a swallow, reminding himself to be respectful and she answered him with a second blow. "Ow! Two ma'am." he hissed out in pain, having just enough time to draw a breath before the third. "Ah!" he clenched his teeth. "Three. Ma'am.." He managed.

Even though it was only ten whacks he was supposed to take he was also being forced to participate in his punishment, which made it harder to take. Each blow caused him to yelp and he was already out of breath by the fifth stroke. Surprisingly she stopped at smack number five and placed her hand on his lower back.

"Are you alright Jones?" she wanted to know. Yes he was being penalized but she didn't want to overdo it. She knew full well this was not what he was used to when it came to corporal punishment. Thrax always turned him over his knee and hand spanked him first before moving on and he usually spent the duration of the punishment over his lap. "You know you have five more to go."

"M'fine.." he told her. "Just... get it over with. She patted him on the back breifly and he felt rather than saw her pull back her hand and bring the paddle down smartly on his backside. He hissed in pain and braced himself for the next blow which didn't come for a few seconds. "Ow.." he whimpered

"Jones..." She warned.

"What? Oh..." he'd forgotten that he had to count. "S.. sorry... Seven AH!" He cried out as she swatted him again mid-sentantce."

"Six Osmosis... If you don't count them they don't count."

"Oh... Six then... ma'am." he corrected.

"Much better." She told him, whacking him once more with the paddle.

"Ah!" He blinked hard and clutched onto the desk. "S... seven ma'am.." He breathed. Was it just him or was she starting to hit harder? The next blow caused him to stand on his tiptoes for a sec, struggling to keep his position bent over with his hands on her desk. "Eight..." Yep she was hitting harder alright. Thank goodness he had only two blows left. Crap... He still had two to go.

"Brace yourself Jones. This is really going to hurt." she warned.

"Oh crap.." He gulped and then cried out at the next strike. "Nine!" He yelped, using the cry to say it. "M.. ma'am.." The last blow felt like she'd lain it on full force and caused him to jerk to his tiptoes again. She held it against his butt, increasing the sting, wrenching a half yelp/half whimper from the cell.

"You are to go directly to your quarters Osmosis and remain there until further notice. Do you understand?"

"Yes... Yes ma'am." he breathed, panting a bit.

"Alright. You're dismissed then." She told him firmly. She really wanted to embrace him at the moment but she was on duty and she had to play the part of the strict disciplinarian. She would speak with him later while she was off duty.

Jones nodded, noting her gentle expression as she walked him to the door. He was rubbing his backside on the way to the door but tried not to as he stepped into the hall, not wanting the others to know that he'd just been paddled. To his dread, but not surprise, Thrax was waiting for him outside his room when he got there.

"You know why I'm here don't you?" Thrax asked bluntly.

"Yeah I know.. You plan to spank me don't you?"

"Yes, severely actually."

Osmosis winced. When Thrax said severely he ment severely. "Severely?" He reached for the doorknob and walked in.

"Yes severely." He warned, following the cell inside. "You scared the hell out of everyone, myself included. What the hell were you thinking Jones?" he scolded.

"Well... I thought that if I went ahead and planted mine central it would keep everyone else out of danger..."

"Well guess what.. It increased it." He frowned. "I'm assuming you're confined to quarters."

"Until further notice yeah... and on suspention.." He trailed off, for some reason not wanting to mention the ten strokes with a paddle Northstar had just given him. Actually twelve. He forgot to count one and he misscounted another.

"You might as well lose the pants Jones... You won't be needing them for a while."

Ozzy winced. So Thrax would have him bare from the begining. "C'mon Thrax... I've already been punished for this ok? I don't see where I need more." He recoiled at Thrax's harsh glare.

"I think you do.. Yeah she punished you. Great. But I'll bet she didn't get through. Gotta heat up that behind a little bit for you to remember anything."

"A little bit!" Ozzy retorted. "Thrax with you it's never a 'little bit'! When I get in trouble I can't sit for days after you get through with me!"

"Streightens you out though doesn't it Jones?" Thrax shot back. The virus had been worried, relieved then angered in the aftermath of the cell's recklessness. He'd spoken to Northstar about this and they'd agreed he needed corporal correction.

The cell didn't want to answer. He didn't want to be spanked, though he knew that if he was he'd quite likely never pull this crap again... not like he was going to anyway. He knew what he'd done had been foolish and had put a lot of lives at risk. Deep down he still felt guilty, but was afraid of the pain that being truely clensed of his transgression would be. He knew he needed it, but was afraid, despite the fact that he knew Thrax would never overdo it. He sighed. He was in for the most severe punishment Thrax had ever given him and he knew it.

"Jones.." Thrax warned him. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying to you?"

"Oh!" He started, looking at the virus. He'd been so distracted thinking about how bad he felt he hadn't been listening. "Yeah... Yeah I hear." he told him.

Thrax glared at him. "I don't appreciate being lied to Jones.." he growled approching in the only way a Virus can.. by stalking, though he stopped himself short as he saw the cell backing up. He reguarded him for a moment. "Are you afraid?" He asked him, forcing his voice to soften.

"No!" he answered, a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me." When the cell didn't answer beyond a slight bow of his head Thrax took him under the chin with a claw and bent his head up, keeping his voice gentle but firm. "I know you still feel guilty dispite Northstar's discipline Jones. You need this... and you know it. I damn sure know it and you're going to take it. I'm going give you fair warning that it will hurt a lot and you will not be sitting for a long time. Do you understand me?" Osmosis nodded. "That is not an answer."

"Yes sir.." He said, relenting.

"Good." He said sternly then walked over to the cell's couch. "Now come here." he advised, patting his lap with both hands.

Wincing and sighing Ozzy walked over to him undoing his belt and zipping down his fly. Before he had a chance to actually pull them down Thrax took hold of his wrist and pulled him face down across his lap, his butt resting under the Virus's right hand. "Alright now why are you here?"

Osmosis groaned, once more humiliated by having to not only be punished like a child, but participate in it as well. "For disobeying orders, not paying attention during the breifing and endangering my coworkers.." he answered quickly.

"Not to mention yourself." Thrax reminded him. "When I found out what happened I was very worried." He told him, stroking his butt with his hand. "Do you remember what I did to you the first time I spanked you?"

"Yeah sorta..." he replied cautiously. Thrax brought his left hand from the cell's back to in front of his face, shifting his right hand to hold him down at the small of his back as he flared up his claw. "No don't!" he protested, starting to struggle, realizing that yes he was going to infect him and if he recalled correctly this was going to be incredibly painful. "Don't!"

"Jones stop struggling! It will not kill you but it will make you very tender rememeber?" He warned, cooling his claw until he was actually ready to use it and pulled down his pants and breifs, noting the fact that he was already a bit red. "Ah I see she did paddle you after all." He mused, tracing the unusual, but tender marks on his butt, causing the cell to wince. "She said she might.. The big one too it looks like..." He knew the cell would have had to stand up and simply take it and made a mental note to be sure and cuddle him a bit extra afterwards and to make sure that Northstar did so herself later when she was off duty.

"I remember when you did that.. it hurt, don't."

"Sorry Jones.. You earned this.. Now hold still or I'll get a switch and whip you first off."

Ozzy tensed, remembering that Thrax had accidentally broken the skin the only time he'd done it in the past. He wouldn't make the mistake of striking too hard with it again, but still a switch was easy to put some hurt into. "Yes sir.." He squeaked, drawing his legs up as much as possable.

"Good." Thrax praised and continued to bare him from his waist to his knees then he pushed the cell to the right a bit so that his bottom was over his left knee, his thighs across Thrax's right leg. "Now hold still." He warned as he flared his claw.

"No." He begged, looking at the Virus's left hand, horrified. Thrax held him down by the backs of his thighs, being careful as he brought the tip of his claw closer to the cell's rear. Whether he liked it or not he was being spanked on an infected butt and there was nothing he could do about it. When he began to struggle Thrax took hold of him harshly.

"Jones!" he warned. "I do not want to cause you serious damage! Infecting you itself will be nothing more than two simple pokes. One on each cheek. If you jerk too much I could cut you... Nither of us wants that I'm sure." He scolded, sighing in frustration when the cell wouldn't quit struggling. "Fine then we do this the hard way!"

He growled, standing ozzy up and draping him the other way across his lap for the moment, bending him over his right knee as he placed his left leg over the backs of Ozzy's thighs, holding his legs down that way as his right hand stilled his struggles at the small of his back. "You should have cooperated with me." he warned him sternly, reaching into the pocket of his coat, which he still had on, and pulling out a short black strap made of riged but flexable leather that had been split in the middle, an impliment designed specifically for punishment. "It's called a tawse Osmosis. I'm going to strap you with it before I infect you. Perhaps that will teach you that when I want you to quit struggling and accept an element of your punishment you are going to do it. Do you understand me?"

"Don't!" he protested, not wanting to think about how much that was going to hurt. He tried to struggle but the position that Thrax has him held in made that near impossable. He could get out by morphing but he dare not try it, otherwise Thrax might permanantly replace his hand with that awful-looking thing. He thought it best not to make his situation any worse than it already was. He couldn't get away from him confined in his quarters like this anyway.

"I see you do not.." Thrax sighed, noting the cell's continued attempt to struggle, though glad that he seemed to know better than to try to shape shift. "You've been very bad Jones.. and you know it. Quit denying it. It isn't doing you any good." After a moment letting these words sink in Thrax whipped his hand back and brought the tawse down on his bare butt.

Ozzy suppresed a yelp. That little thing hurt more than it looked like it could. He tried to yank up, only to feel the short strap come down on him harder. He hissed in pain, figureing Thrax probably concidered that paddling Northstar gave him his warmup for this punishment session. The Virus was only striking moderately but moderate was enough with this thing. "Hurts.." he whimpered, fists clenched.

"Good." Thrax replied. "I want you to focus on this pain." He told him, striking slightly harder before returning to the moderate pace. He didn't want to go too far too soon, lest this punishment not last and for him to learn anything it had to last. "It's going to help improve improve this nasty attitude of yours."

"What... attitude?" Ozzy questioned, fighting the pain. He hadn't been called upon for discipline for his attitude. He was in trouble for disobeying orders and endangering himself and his comrads. He yelped as Thrax struck him harder.

"That attitude!" he snapped. "The attitude thinking you have to take crap on for yourself all the damn time!" he struck again, pausing for a moment to let the pain sink in, wrencing a whine from the cell. "You're part of a team Osmosis!" he scolded. "How easily you forget that!" He struck him again with the flat of his hand, having put the tawse back in his pocket. "I'm infecting you now." He warned. "Hold. Still."

Ozzy whimpered and cringed away from the claw but stilled his struggles as the Virus put his hand on the small of his back and held him down firmly as he carefully pricked each buttock once with his claw, injecting just enough toxin into him to make him inflamed and tender, but not cause him any real harm.

After a moment rubbing it in to make sure the infection was evenly spread and went down toward his thighs rather than over his hips Thrax nodded and patted his butt before releasing his hold completely and prompting the cell to stand. "Alright Jones. Over my lap like you were before." He told him firmly, patting his left knee to indicate the direction he wanted him to face. Fortunately for the cell he obeyed.

"Now you're going to be a good boy and cooperate for the duration of this punishment arn't you Jones?"

"You're talking like you havn't started it yet.."

"I havn't."

"But... the tawse.."

"Was punishment for your struggles... Now I'm giving you your real one." Ozzy whimpered. "Don't give me that. You knew this was coming."

Without another word Thrax began to spank him. Ozzy yelped and clutched onto the couch. Right now Thrax didn't need an impliment for this to be diffacult to bear. His bare hand was hurting him enough and the virus was not sparing his wrist.

"Ow... Thrax... Not so hard!" he yelped. The pain was building rapidly already. "Agh!" he cried out as Thrax started to spank harder for that.

"You're going to learn Jones!" he snarled, smacking him hard and fast. "And you will learn the hard way." he heard the cell whimper across his lap and started to smack his thighs. "I garuntee Jones... This is a lesson you will never forget."

Well that much was certian. He hated being spoken to and scolded like a little child and he hated the pain that his rear end was now in, wondering how long it would burn after he was done. Surely the infection would keep it feircely tender for a long time and he was dreading the next time he had to sit down because of that alone.

He gasped softly, fighting the burning pain that was building up in his backside. When Thrax gave out discipline he ment business and tonight the cell would be feeling the full force of Thrax's wrath. Ozzy gritted his teeth and focused on the arm of the couch, trying to displace himself from the pain. His body jerked forward slightly with every blow and he held his breath, letting it out slowly to try and deaden the pain some.

Picking up on this Thrax gave his thighs a good swat, right where his butt connected with them, causing the cell to yelp and hiss. Normally he would have let him try to fight it until the spanking itself got too much for him to do so anymore, but he wanted him to feel it every second. His offence was serious so his punishment would be the same.

Jones gasped and whimpered as Thrax's hand repetedly colided with prone flesh. He was having trouble fighting the pain and every blow stung even more than the last or so it felt. Letting out a whimper he looked at the floor, feeling his hips roughly shoved into Thrax's lap from every strike, and started to squirm. "Stop it Jones!" Thrax ordered. "I'm taking off my belt at the end of this just so you know."

"No!" he begged, struggling more and crying out as Thrax's hand started spanking harder. "Ow! Ow stop!"

"You shouldn't have struggled. And you're still struggling!" He snapped. "Oh yes you're gonna taste my belt before this is over." he warned.

Ozzy hissed in pain, eyes closed and fists clenched tightly, trying to submit to the painful punishment lest he make it worse. He was slowly starting to get the idea that Thrax was especially angry from the fact that he was getting no warning for any opposition he offered, only punishment.

"Please... I'm sorry.." he begged, holding as still as he could, though still jerking and writhing slightly from the pain. "I'll be good. Don't strap me."

"It's too late. You shouldn't have done it in the first place." He warned him and gave him one good swat on both cheeks at full force, making sure the cell had plenty of time to cry out then stopped.

"No not the belt." he begged, assuming he was going to get it now. "Please." He whimpered as Thrax swatted him again.

"Not yet anyway. Go to your bedroom and find a corner to stand in and don't you dare touch that ass. I don't care if it's for a milisecond, if I catch you touching those cheeks before it's over I'm gonna use the tawse too. The cell let out a barely audible sound that made Thrax smirk. "I'm gonna assume from your whimper that we have an understanding on this." he told him, patting the sore behind under his hand. "Now go to your room!" he commanded, giving the cell a swat as he stood him up and pointed to his room, deliberately sounding like a father scolding his nine year old.

Osmosis blushed furiously but did as he was told, pulling his pants up just enough so that they wouldn't hinder his ability to walk, but he dare not pull them up all the way. He had a feeling if he tried he'd be taken back over his knee or worse; that Thrax would start over! He'd done that in the past and his butt tightened in memory, causing him to have to resist touching it already.

Thrax watched him sternly, holding his hand ready to strike in case the cell misbehaved again. Fortunately for Ozzy the raised hand was plenty warning. He was also pleased that Osmosis didn't try to shut his door when he went in. Good perhaps he wouldn't nessicarily have to do much with his belt after all. He'd prefer not to have to strap him, but he had already promised the cell he'd do so and, good or bad, it wasn't right to break a promise.

Deciding the cell would need it he went to the kitchen area and got a good sized bowl, filling it up with water and put some ice in it to keep it cold. It would probably be melted by the time he was done or at least close to it, but the ice should keep the water at a nice cool temprature that the poor cell would surely find soothing. He also got a glass of cool water for Osmosis to drink to prevent dehydration. The tears that were sure to come would rob the cell of vital moisture and would have to be replaced.

He draped a hand towel over his shoulder and put a washrag in the bowl then found a bottle of lotion, noting that eucalyptus was one of the ingrediants in it. He smirked as he placed the lotion in the water to chill that as well, figuring the cell probably bought it specifically for when he was spanked becaue of the slight cooling sensation it gave sore, raw skin. Smart cell. Too bad he couldn't find it in him to use those brains to keep him out of trouble.

Sighing he returned to the cells room and didn't hesitate to scold him and storm over as he saw his hand on his backside. "I thought I told you not to touch it Jones!" he snapped, "Are you not listening to anyone today? Well guess what I'm gonna fix that right now!" Once he set the bowl and glass on the table he stormed over and took hold of the wrist attatched to the offending hand and whirled the cell around to face him, delivering a sharp smack to the back of his hand. "Why did you disobey me?" He demanded, staring him down.

"I.. It was only for a second."

"That doesn't matter!" he snapped, slapping the side of Ozzy's thigh as the cell continued to face him.

"I was just feeling how hot it was back there..." he insisted. "I wasn't rubbin."

"No excuse Jones.." he told him, taking out the tawse. "You've just earned yourself five strokes with this."

The cell's eyes widened. "No! C'mon man no!"

"Six then." He snapped, holding Ozzy's right hand palm up.

"Wait what are you.. NO!" He protested starting to sqirm, only to be pinned sharply against the wall by the stronger virus. Taking a deep breath he looked into his eyes. "You're gonna hit my palm with that thing!" he cried. "Ain't no way I can handle that." he insisted, looking genuinely paniced.

"Relax Jones!" Thrax told him. "Yes I'm going to smack your hand! The first one is going to be on the palm of your right hand for rubbing. I told you don't touch and you did so now you have to suffer the consequences." he scolded.

"But I wasn't rubbing!" he insisted, earning himself a stern glare from Thrax.

"Reguardless, you disobeyed me by touching." he snapped before continueing. "The first one is going on your palm so you can feel some sting there while I tear your ass up." He glared at him. "You had better not resist because if I have to I'll lock your arm with mine and if I have to do that baby beleive me you'll regret it." He made sure to give Ozzy his sternest 'alpha' glare as he continued in a low dangerous voice. "Understand."

"Yes.. I understand." Ozzy replied with a slight nod.

"You'd better. Because if you resist not only will I give you all six strokes on the palm of your hand, but I'll give you six on your butt in addition for resisting." He knew he'd gotten his point across when the cell whimpered. "Good boy... Now you wanna act like a child I'm gonna treat you like one and that means talking to you like one as well." Ozzy cringed, hating that he was going to be treated even more childishly than he already was. "Now you're gonna be a good boy and take this arn't you?"

"Yes..." he sighed, nodding.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir.." he relented, cheeks flushing with embarassment.

"Good. Now you better hold that hand out baby."

Jones nodded and began to tremble, figureing that this was going to hurt him badly, and shakily held his hand flat, Thrax still grasping his right wrist. "Good boy." Thrax praised, remaining true to his word that he wold be treating him like the kid he was behaving like. Though he would never give an actual child a punishment this severe.

He wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that the loud SMACK landing on the sensitive palm on his hand smarted like he'd had scalding hot water poured on it or the fact that he could actually see himself being punished."_FUCK_!" He cried out, yanking his hand back the moment Thrax let go of his wrist and cradling it close to him. "Oh fuck that hurt!" He whimpered, his eyes watering up.

"It was supposed to hurt. You watch that language Jones!" He growled. "I'm gonna have to get you for that now." Instantly the cell's smarting hand went to his mouth and Thrax, once more, forced his voice to soften. "I'm not gonna hit you in the mouth Jones... I never hit you in the face.. ever." Jones brought his hand down. "Good... Now I'm gonna give you a choice. For saying 'fuck' twice you can either hold a bar of soap in your mouth for two minutes, that's one minute for each word, or you can take three additional strokes of the tawse. It's your choice Jones."

Ozzy winced. Once more he was being force to participate in his punishment and once more he hated it. He looked at Thrax, who was clearly a lot less patient than his voice had let on. The virus was not known for his patience after all. He bit his lower lip and thought for thirty seconds that felt like thirty minutes, finally answering him.

"I'll... I'll take the three with the tawse..." He'd decided to cocede to the extra three stripes, favoring the additional pain over the disgusting residue the soap would leave that would interfere with his eating later by making his next meal taste faintly of glycerine soap.

Nodding Thrax motioned for him to face the corner once more and prompted him to cross his wrists above his head where Thrax pinned them to the wall in the corner. Osmosis blushed furiously, for some reason finding this position much more humiliating than being over his lap.

"Count them." Thrax told him simply and began without another word, laying a sharp stripe across the cell's cheeks.

"Ah!" he cried out, actually finding it more painful this way as he had to wait for the pain to fade before he spoke, thereby getting the full 'benefit' of the sting. "One.." He hissed out, blushing deeply then yelped again at the second. 'T... two." He stammered as the next flashfire slowly faded. OW! Ooh ow Thrax.." He whimpered. "Threeee... AH!" The next didn't even give him a chance to catch his breath. "Four... Thrax please." The next stroke was harder than the last, but he continued to count lest he make it worse. "F... five..."

"You're feeling this now arn't you Jones?" Thrax scolded. "Don't you ever ever play with people's lives like that again!" He laid the next one on with equal force to the fifth.

"Ow!" he gasped, but reminded himself to count. "Six!"

"If you do I swear..." he struck him again and paused in his own speach, waiting for the count.

"Seven!" he said in a pained whisper. 'One more to go..' he thought with a mental sob, 'Only one more to go...'

"...I will spank you until you can't sit for a month," he continued from where he left off, "then I'll spank you all over once you can sit again!" He gave the cell a last stripe with the tawse, making sure to put a bit more muscle into it, having steeled himself for the scream he knew would tear itself from Ozzy's throat. He wasn't disappointed. The sound hurt his ears and made the wall near Jones' head tremble a bit.

"E... eight.." he counted, breithing a sigh of relief that Thrax was done with the tawse at least and vowed not to do anything to set him to use it again.

"Now.." Thrax began, releasing his grip on his wrists so he could turn the cell around and look him directly in the eyes. "Are you going to be a good boy and take the rest of your punishment?" he asked as though he were talking to a child, wanting to emphasize to the cell plenty that that's how he was acting.

"Y... Yes sir.."

"I'm going to sit on your bed now." He told him. "You come with me and you lay down over my lap like before and you tell me you're ready to be a big boy and accept being spanked. Do you understand or do I need to elaborate further?"

"No sir.." he said submissively as it became ever more clear what his lesson for today was.. humility. Boy was he learning it.

"Good boy."

Tense, the cell watched Thrax walk over to the bed and sit down, patting his lap and looking at him expectantly. Sighing he did as Thrax bid him, pullling his pants about his thighs so that he could walk without tripping. Taking a breath he laied himself down over Thrax's thighs, whimpering as he felt his pants pulled from mid thigh to his knees, knowing his upper legs would be targets as well.

"Now Jones... I"m waiting.." Thrax said expectantly. At his hesitation he removed the tawse once more, threateningly and showed it to the cell. "Jones do you really want me to use this on you instead? Do you really want to feel it again?"

"No don't!" the cell pleaded, starting to squirm and yelped out as he felt it lain across his backside, but Thrax hadn't struck him. He'd simply placed it on his tender skin as a warning. "O... okay.." he stammered, knowing he was going to be punished either way, but it was best to go with the less painful option of Thrax's hard hand rather than the unbearable burn if the tawse. "I'm... I'm ready.." He forced out between clenched teeth.

"Ready for what?" Thrax prompted, picking up the tawse and holding it as if to prepare to strike him.

The cell winced. "I'm... ready to take... this spanking.." he muttered.

"Good boy." Thrax told him patting his butt, feeling the cell tense across his thighs. Osmosis assumed this would be harder than usual from the first strike on.

His assumtion was right and he gasped in pain as Thrax, once more, began spanking him firmly with the flat of his right hand. Thus far it had been one of the most painful punishments he'd endured. He would wonder why most of it had been administered with Thrax's bare hand if it wern't for the fact that he'd been infected first off.

Thrax was sure to continue to lecture him about proper procedure and his own responsibilities, especially about his unwillingness to work as a team. He reminded him of his rank and what it entailed making the poor cell even more miserable than he already was. Deciding to accentuate his point even more he spanked harder, sending shockwaves of pain into the poor little blue cell's butt.

Osmosis cried out in pain as another blow hit home. He had really pissed him off this time hadn't he? Thrax was giving him the full force of his viral arm and to top it off the virus had infected him, just enough to increase the already burning sting from his blows, before the serious punishment had even begun! Why oh why had he angered Thrax? He vowed mentally never to do this again, for more reasons than just the pain he was in now. His arrogence had put lives in danger, his own included.

"Ow!" he yelped, Thrax's slightly cupped hand coliding right on his sitspot. "Ow it hurts!" He moaned, voice breaking. "C'mon I'm sorry!"

"I would hope so!" Thrax scolded, smacking him harder. "I'm gonna make sure you're sufficently repentant for your transgression Jones!" he snapped, making Ozzy wince. Thrax hardly ever used his surname unless he was very angry. Of course there was no hiding the fact that, right now, Thrax was indeed very angry.. The virus wasn't usually much for using big words but somehow his lectures seemed more powerful when he did and he knew it.

Finally Osmosis felt the hot sting of tears sliding from his cheeks. He couldn't remember Thrax's bare hand ever having this effect on him before or hurting this bad, but it was. Sure Thrax had also given him quite a few stripes with the tawse earlier, but he wasn't using it now! He gulped, trying to fight the sobs rising in his throat. Thrax was really pissed this time wasn't he? Osmosis had to admit he'd really screwed up this time. His punishment was about to get much worse, he reminded himself, Thrax was going to be removing his belt before this was over.

He was crying out now under every blow, his sobs getting harder and harder to fight down. His tears were already flowing. He honestly didn't think he could possibly take the strapping. Not if Thrax's hand alone hurt like this.

He reached down and grasped Thrax's ankle, his pants now tangled in his ankles from his struggles. Even if he managed to get up he wouldn't get far because his shoes were stuck tight in the legs of his pants. Thrax warned him to quit struggling, continueing to spank him as hard as his arm would allow. Each swat brought a sharp cry from the cell, especially after he switched the movement of his wrist, allowing him to add to the sting without putting more muscle in it.

"Owwwwwww!" Ozzy moaned out. "Thrax stop!" He begged, crying out as Thrax began pulling his hand back a bit slower so that he could feel more of each slap.

"You earned this Jones!" The virus chided. "And you're gonna take every strike until I think I've taught you a lesson in humility! Apparently you need it!"

Every blow after that was the same. No longer did Thrax's halt his hand mid-swat, meaning he pulled it back after it made connection so he could pull his arm back for the next, but by the cell's butt itself, increasing the pain behind it. He couldn't take it and bellowed out loud, no longer fighting the sobs as they wrenched themselves from his throat. It hurt badly and he couldn't stop them even if he continued to try.

Thrax's arm was unrelenting and painful. He made no more attempted to stop his tears from falling and sobbed bitterly into the matress, his grip on Thrax's ankle tightening. It was every bit a plea for mercy as coming right out and saying it and, as with Ozzy's every plea for the cesation of his punishment, Thrax ignored it. This was no fun for either of them.

Across his knees the cell whimpered. "Please.. stop." was all he could manage between his sobs. Thrax sighed and shook his head, not letting up with his arm and spanking even faster, moving his blows to the cell's tender thighs. It made his cries increase in pitch, but did nothing to sway the strict Virus from his disciplinary task.

Eventually Thrax began to slow down in the frequency of his blow, but it did nothing to queel the cries of the cell as the pause only served to allow him to feel more of the pain of each strike. It burned badly, but the worst was yet to come. He felt his heart leap into his throat as Thrax gave him one more devestating blow to the area right between his backside and his thighs. He knew what was coming.

"Alright Jones.." Thrax told him firmly.

"No.." He sobbed. "I can't take that." He begged. "I've had enough please." Thrax only said those two words when the final, and most devastating, phaze of his punishments was about to start.

"That's my call Jones!" Thrax snapped and gave him another harsh swat. "You lay right there while I take off my belt and don't you dare try to get up or I'm finishing this with the tawse instead! Do you understand me?" His only responce was a whimpered sob so he slapped the sore butt under him again. "I said do you understand me!" he asked again, more forcefully this time.

"Yes!" Ozzy yelped, sobbing across Thrax's lap. "Yes..s.. sir.."

"Good." Thrax praised then shifted positions somewhat so that he could unbuckle his belt, sliding it out of the loops.

"No.. nononono..." The cell whimpered the entire time, flinching as he felt Thrax's left hand press down on his mid back to firmly hold him down. He could tell had no intention of sparing his arm just from how firmly Thrax's hand was holding him in place. He was trembling now across his lap.

"I know you're afraid Jones.." Thrax said gently. "But you have to understand the seriousness of what has happened and how dangerous your lack of humility is. A serious offence like this requires some serious correction and that's what you're getting." He told him. "This is going to hurt and you're going to be continueing to feel it for a long time, but hopefully this will modify your behavior..." He sighed, forcing his voice to soften to a more concerned paternal tone. "I do not want to see you killed or worse." He said gently, folding his belt over in his hand in preparation to strap him. "You may or may not be able to take this but you will take it nonetheless and hopefully you'll come out a better cell."

No further words were spoken as he brought the leather down smartly across his backside, wrenching a howl from the cell. He grasped the covers tightly, pulling them away from the pillows as he squirmed against the pain. It hurt badly, worse than normal because of the spanking and minor infection he'd already recieved.

As Osmosis assumed Thrax did not spare his strength, bringing the belt down hard and swiftly across his cheeks. He cried out under every blow and hid his face in his arms, sobbing. Thrax warned him not to kick but he couldn't help it. The pain was intense and he begged Thrax to cease between painful lashes. He couldn't take it, but still he did. He had no choice. Thrax's grip was strong and unrelenting and if he morphed in order to escape he would be severely punished, perhaps by starting over completely from the begining. He shuddered at the thought, crying out at the burning sting across his buttocks.

"I mean it Ozzy!" Thrax scolded him, trying to convey as much affection into his stern tone as he could. "Never pull this again do you hear me!" he emphacized his point, as always, with a particularly harsh stripe across his nether cheeks. "I ment what I said about your punishment being even more severe than this if you ever dare try a stunt like that again! You scared me half to death Osmosis Jones! You scared everyone!"

"S...sorrrrrrry..." he whimpered, barely able to speak through his talking.

"Don't talk baby." Thrax advised him, "Save your breath for crying."

"Stooop..." he pleaded, sounding pitiful. "T.. too much... Can't take it OW!" he cried out as Thrax increased the force of his blows, putting more sting into each devastating spank.. "No please!" he begged, "Too much! Owwwwwwwwww!" He sobbed harder, shoulders shaking with the force.

"I told you don't talk." Thrax reminded him as he started to put his full arm into it, strapping him as hard as he could. This time the cell let out a heartbreaking wail that made Thrax want to throw down the impliment and just hold him right then, but he had to remain firm and finish out this punishment. It was probably effective by now, but he had to be sure.

"Pls.. no mor.. nemore.."

The cell couldn't hardly talk now anyway. He was nigh hyperventelation from the pain and his own inner turmoil, the full realization of the stunt he pulled, of the lives he put in danger now weighing heavily on his heart. He quit pleading, but his legs continued to kick instingtively, attempting futily to dull the pain in some way.

He streatched one of his arm out in front of him, bawling pitifully, giving in to the unrelenting blows that landed across his backside, primarily on his sitspot with the occasional stray blow to his thighs. Thrax was severe but careful in his punishments, not wanting to strike him where he could do real damage. too high and he risked inflicting serious internal injury, not to mention that if the strap landed on his lower back it would be far too unbearable on the sensitive area even on the first blow and conciderably cruel especially due to the risk of injury and the unnessicary terror the cell would no doubt experiance.

Thrax looked at Osmosis and could see the quilt wet from his tears, using the cell's current emotional state to judge if he was ready for the punishment to end or not. Osmosis was trembling and bawling pathetically into his arms, head bowed in shame as he whimpered and moaned in pain from the relentless strap falling on his unprotected buns.

"Alright almost done.." Thrax assured him gently, spanking faster.

There was a sharp intake of breath and more heart-wrenching sobs from the cell as the words sunk in. He looked, and felt, like a small child, wanting nothing more than to be soothed and held when this was over. Three hard, slow, agonising blows were lain across his butt. Thrax paused between each one, letting the cell feel the full pain of them, steeling himself for each repentant howl that tore itself from Jones' throat.

After the last Thrax simply set the belt aside and leaned over and down close to the cell's head. "Alright baby. It's all over now." he said soothingly, adding an affectionate nuzzle to his gentle words. "All done." He caught Osmosis' hand by the wrist as hse reached back to try and rub the sting out of his backside. "No baby just let it burn for now ok?" Osmosis began to sob harder, thinking he was going to be chastized further. "No baby shhh.." He soothed, drawing him up close. "It's alright... It'll just hurt too much for anything to touch it right now alright?"

The Virus drew him up into his arms and held his head to his chest, spreading his knees so that Ozzy could be perched in his lap with his butt not touching anything. His thighs were tender but as they wern't the main target of punishment it wasn't really that uncomfortable for them to be set on Thrax's leg. He sobbed loud and clutched onto Thrax's coat, trying not to look at the belt which was still laying on the bed.

Now thoroughly sorry for his actions, Osmosis snuggled his head into Thrax's chest sobbing openly as the Virus held him close. The very hand that had just been harshly correcting him now gently stroked his lower back. Thrax's other, most deadly, hand genetly lay on the back of his head, occasionally stroking his face and wiping away the well-punished cell's tears.

As the position became a bit too akward Thrax closed his legs with a gentle whispered apology to his charge. Letting out another whimper Ozzy nuzzled the Virus's shoulder. Smiling gently, Thrax held him tighter. Osmosis' bottom stung to sit like this in his lap, but not as much as it had been moments earlier during his spanking. It felt good now just to be held be somone who cared enough to correct him when he misbehaved.

His bottom was painful to sit on, but at least Thrax wasn't spanking him anymore. "You're forgiven now baby.." Thrax assured him kindly. The cell could only nod and freely absorb the comfort and affection that was being given. "Now baby you remember you're not to leave the room right?" he asked, wanting to make sure Osmosis still remembered.

"Y..es s..ir.." the cell whimpered, nodding, still sobbing heavily.

"No baby it's alright... You don't have to talk ok? Just nod or shake your head." He kissed Ozzy's forehead as he continued to rock him. "Baby you just cry alright?" he crooned. "This is the most severe I've ever punished you..."

Thrax would be getting no arguements from him and his responce was to bury his face in Thrax's chest, his thumb wandering toward his mouth. Thrax held back his chuckle, finding it adorable. The cell seemed to have made that a habit when he'd been punished like this. Osmosis was just like a little boy sometimes. His little boy and, dispite their respective natures, he loved him.

It took several minutes but finally Thrax's rocking and crooning had consoled him enough to where the Virus figured he could drink some water and reached for it. "Slowly now." he advized gently as the thirsty cell tried to practically gulp it down. Holding the glass he prompted the cell to drink, still soothingly stroking the back of his head with his other hand.

After the water was gone Thrax drew him in close again, undoing the belt on his coat and opening it to hold the cell in with him. If it was big enough to act as a glider it was certianly big enough for the two of them to cuddle in it at the same time. Especially when Ozzy needed it as bad as he did now. Thrax didn't really care that there was now a good sized wet spot on his coat from the tears of his charge.

It would do no good for him to ignore the poor cell after this. It would be cruel in fact so he didn't, no matter what he did this always wiped the slate clean between the two of them and he made sure Osmosis knew it. He knew his offical punishment of being confined to quarters couldn't be lifted except by Northstar but he would speak to her about how long she inteded to keep him 'grounded' so to speak.

"Look at me baby.." When Osmosis didn't look up he slid two of his right claws under his chin and tilted his head up slowly. "I said look at me." He commanded gently. Tearstained black eyes slowly met Thrax's own amber ones. "You're going to curb your attitude." He warned. It was a command, not a suggestion. Still not trusting himself to speak he nodded, looking down in shame, cheeks flushed. "Alright baby come on."

Thrax patted his back then shifted a bit, draping the still-blubbering cell back over his thighs and reached over to take the cloth out of the cool water. The cell let out a soft hiss, removing his thumb, as the cloth passed over his tender, hot skin, looking away from Thrax as he felt the claws on his left hand gently stroking the back of his head, the right hand, the one that had so badly burned his backside was now gently soothing the burn.

After soothing him with the water for a little while he took the lotion and gently began to rub it in, watching as the cell's thirsty skin absorbed it and he only stopped when it would absorb no more, continueing to soothingly rub his bottom. "My good boy.." Thrax crooned as he drew him back up into his arms and wiped his face with the same cool cloth he'd been using to sooth his bottom. "Better?" He asked gently as he finished cleaning his face from the crying he'd done over his lap. Osmosis nodded slowly, cuddling. "Alright then." Thrax whispered as he put the cloth back in the bowl and wrapped both arms around him in a warm, paternal embrace.

Osmosis nuzzled him under the chin, sniffling still and very tired. It wasn't helping his exaustion at all that Thrax was rocking him. Thrax smiled softly, patting his back as he rocked the tired cell back and fourth. After a moment Ozzy's eyes widened and he looked up at him. Thrax was singing!

It wasn't his normal heat-related type of tune either it was a lullaby. Or at least that's what it sounded like. He couldn't understand the language. Perhaps it was Thrax's own native tounge. He had never heard it before. "Mmmmph.." He muttered as he nuzzled Thrax, enjoying the song. It was remarkable how nice Thrax's singing voice was. He'd heard it before, but humming 'fever' or other such song in an intimidating way. This was diffrent... Soothing.. Gentle even.

"You sing nice.." he said softly after Thrax's song seemd to be over, causing the virus to smile warmly.

"Thanks baby." He told him, cuddling the cell close. "I think you need to sleep baby." he advized gently, turning down the covers and standing to place the cell in bed. "I'm gonna be Right here ok?"

Osmosis nodded as Thrax stroked his forehead then untied his shoes for him to remove his lower clothing completely, rendinering him nude from the waist down. He then undid his own coat and removed his turtleneck and shoes to crawl in next to him, drawing him closer.

The cell freely snuggled closer and hugged Thrax. His body was hot. Much warmer than most beings. He felt like he had a fever, but the truth was he WAS fever. He was a deadly pathogen cappable of causing such distruction and he unleashed much of this power when he disciplined, but afterwards he was not cold hearted as one might think while watching him punish. On the contrary he acted as warm as his body and he was currently holding the poor punished cell to prove it.

"Thrax?" Osmosis whispered.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you... Do you think you could get her to, y'know, reduce the time I have to stay conifned?" he heard Thrax's exaspirated sigh and added quickly, "Or at least tell me how long it's gonna be."

"Well I duno about getting it reduced, but I think I can see about at least getting her to tell you how long it's supposed to be. That sound alright?"

"Yeah it's cool.." Ozzy told him.

"Baby you look exausted." Thrax stated matter-of-factly. "You took quite a punishment so I'm not surprised.."

"Yeah.." he really didn't want to think about it because somehow thinking about it only increased the current sting in his backside. "How do you know how much to use anyway?" he asked suddenly. "the claw there I mean." He pointed out Thrax's fireclaw.

"Instingt baby, plus I know exactally what dosage of it does what and how to change it to make it little more than a seditive." He paused for a moment unwilling to say too much less he disturb the cell. He knew how to kill or simply torture a cell with his toxins. Or he could simply do as he did then... inject just enough to make them sensitive to any blows he inflicted on them. It was a harsh truth of his kind but such things were a fact of life... Viruses and white blood cells were generally enemies. Circumstance had changed things for them. "No more questions baby." he announced, tapping Ozzy on the nose almost playfully with that very claw. "You need to sleep."

"But.."

"No butts." Thrax punned, lightly cupping Ozzy's sore tush. "Sleep." He chuckled breifly as Osmosis winced and nodded, getting the point. "Goodnight baby." he crooned, shifting his hand from his backside to the back of his head and drawing him close to cuddle, intending to take nap as well. Ozzy usually begged him to stay anyway.

"Goodnight Thrax.." Osmosis mumbled into the pathogen's chest and closed his eyes. He resisted the urge to fall asleep, wanting to breath in his scent for a while, but Thrax began singing again and he couldn't help it. Listening to the other-worldly sounding song he fell asleep, breathing softly against him.

Thrax smiled gently at his little cell, stroking the back of his head as he slept and continued to sing. He had the urge to protect him from everything when he was like this. Of course there was no way for it to be practical even if he had the means to. Not in this kind of situation. Not with a war. He gently stroked the cell's cheek, musing over his still-apparent innocence. It wasn't prominant, but it was there, especially when he was spanked. He sighed softly wondering... how long would it take for him to completely lose it?

Deciding not to think of such things now he simply drew the boy closer and kissed the top of his head, for now protectively cuddling him. Osmosis muttered something in his sleep and Thrax chuckled, wonering what it was. It didn't matter that much to him at the moment anyway. He wasn't really that tired but he took a nap anyway, knowing that Osmosis would want to wake back up with him beside him and that was perfactly fine as far as Thrax was concerned. After a few minutes holding the sleeping cell close to him he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
